Safe in His Arms
by SexyPunk54
Summary: She arrives in town battered and bloody. Running from one man who was suppose to love her. To the only man, other then her father, that she trust completely. Who is she? What man is she running from? And what man is she running to?
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY, EVEN IF I WISH I DID. THAT HONOR BELONGS TO THE GREAT KURT SUTTER.**

**AN: For fans of my story, HOME, I know I haven't updated in a while and I am working on getting a new chapter up. I just had some writers block on that story. But I have not abandon it.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this story, it's a JAX/OC story. So if you don't like it, I'd turn around now. Also, in the first chapter, there is some abuse and mentioning of whipping. So if you don't like that sort of thing, just skip down to the middle part. Thanks again and I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions:<strong>

Delia Gallagher jumped when she heard the door slam shut. She looked up from the book she was reading to see her boyfriend, Caleb, walk in. "Caleb."

"Shut it bitch." Delia jumped at his loud tone. "Where the hell is my dinner?"'

"There was nothing here to make. You took all the money so I couldn't order anything."

Caleb grabbed Delia by the hair, pulling her closer to him. "Are you telling me I don't provide for you? I put a roof over your head. Clothes on your back. I let you sleep in my bed. Ungrateful bitch."

"I'm sorry." Caleb smacked Delia across the face.

"I don't remember asking you to speak." Delia gently rested her palm against her cheek. "Go order some pizza bitch."

Delia jumped up and went over to the phone. "It will be here in twenty minutes." Caleb nodded and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Take off your shirt and turn around."

Delia tried to keep the tears in as she pulled her shirt off and turned her back to him. Her eyes slid shut as she did her best to keep the screams locked inside. She tried to block out the sting of the leather belt hitting her back. Delia let her mind drift off to a happier place. A place where she was warm and where she is loved, a place where her dad was still alive and her mother weren't a drug abusing alcoholic. Delia thoughts drifted to the small town where this would have never happened. The small town where she would have been protected from things like this.

"Clean yourself up." Caleb told her. Delia went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the small bathroom mirror. And only in the quiet of the bathroom did she finally let the tears fall.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Alex 'Tig' Trager huffed in annoyance for the fifth time when he got her voicemail. He always called every two weeks on Friday, like clockwork. And she always answered his calls. He snapped the phone shut with a decision in mind. Tig exited the clubhouse and looked around for Clay. Tig spotted the grey haired man with Gemma, Jax, Piney, and Opie.

"Clay. I need a few days. I have to ride to Sacramento." Jax raised an eyebrow when Gemma, Piney, and Clay's face held looks of concern.

"Everything ok?" Gemma asked

"I don't know. She won't answer my calls. That ain't like her. I'm going to see what's up."

"Call us with updates." Gemma said

"Call us if you need us." Clay offered.

"I will." Tig said.

He collected some clothes from his dorm room. A few minutes later he was on his bike and headed for Sacramento. Within three hours, he was pulling into a parking spot outside an apartment building. He went straight up the stairs to the familiar apartment. Before he could knock, he heard the sound of glass shattering and yelling. Tig kicked in the door with his gun drawn.

"What the fuck?" The guy yells

"Back the fuck off her before I put a bullet between your eyes." Tig's tone calm but deadly.

"Uncle Alex?" Tig heard, followed by small whimper from the floor.

"Yeah Delia, I'm here." Tig kept his gun trained on Caleb as he glanced down at Delia. "Oh god." He said as Tig dropped to his knees next to her.

"It hurts." She whimpered

"Just hold on. I'm gonna call ambulance." Tig dialed 911 on his phone and swore when he looked up and noticed that Caleb was gone. A half an hour later found Tig in the waiting room of the ER. Flipping through his contacts till he got to Gemma's number.

"_Hello._"

"Hey, it's me." Tig took a deep breath. "Delia's in the hospital. The prick she was seeing was beating the shit out of her."

"_How is she doing?_"

"She was bleeding pretty badly when I got there. They just took her back."

"_And Kiera?_"

"I don't know where that bitch is. But I'll kill the bitch if she shows up here."

"_I'll be in Sacramento as soon as I can._" Gemma hung up before Tig could say anything else.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Gemma threw her phone in her purse before heading into the clubhouse. "Clay." Gemma called out to his attention. "I have to go to Sacramento."

"What happened?"

"Delia's in the hospital. The boyfriend has been hitting her."

"The boyfriend dead?"

"Don't know. Tig didn't tell me much."

"Kiera?" Piney asked

"MIA. And hopefully will stay that way. I'm gonna headed up that way. All I need is for her to show up and Tig kill her with a room full of witnesses."

"Call me and let me know when you get there." Clay said. Gemma nodded and two hours later, and countless speeding laws broken, arrived at the hospital.

Gemma walked over to the information desk. "Delia Trager?"

The nurse looked at her computer. "Sorry, there is no one here under that name."

"Try Delia Gallagher."

"Ms. Gallagher is still having test run. And only family is allowed back in that waiting room." Gemma gritted her teeth.

"I'm her Aunt."

"I'll need some identification."

"How about my foot up you're…"

"Gemma." Tig called walked up behind her. He sneered at the nurse. "She's with me." Tig led Gemma to the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet. They're still running some test."

"He get her that good?"

"Yeah. I swear if I ever see that son of a bitch's ass I'm gonna torture him before I put a bullet in his heart and another in his head."

"So he's still alive?"

"Unfortunately. He snuck out while I was checking on Delia."

"You have a name? I'll have Juice run it."

"No I don't." Tig looked up when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Trager?"

"That's me." Tig stood up.

"Let's talk in private."

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of her."

"Very well." The doctor cleared his throat. "Ms. Gallagher suffered several welts across her back. Some were fresh, others were older. She has bruising in areas that can be covered. Which is consistent with a…"

"Domestic violence victim." Gemma finished

"Yes. We did perform a rape kit and there was some tearing but nothing that won't heal in time. Our bigger concern was her two broken ribs and the affect that they have on the baby."

"What baby?" Tig asked

"Ms. Gallagher is five months pregnant. You didn't know?"

"Holy shit."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed the first chaper. Reviews make me smile and I love to hear the feedback, good or bad (just not to mean). Let me know what you think. Hoping to get the next chapter up in a couple of days :)<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	2. Going Back Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SERIES.**

**First off, I want to give a big thank you to my reviewers, chantalfrenay, DawnSummersGarwin, demonicseer, dark-lelu, Mia, China2009, ILoveThee, and Ezra Alexis. You guys are the reason I decided to continue the story and post another chapter. Also, a shout out to all the people that read the story, that favorited the story, and put alerts on it. ****I hope you like this one as mush as you like the first. Best Wishes and Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Going Back Home:<strong>

"Is the baby ok?" Gemma asked

"Remarkably, yes. The baby was stressed which caused Delia's blood pressure to be elevated. I would advise she avoid further stress for the remainder of her pregnancy. Any more stress could cause a miscarriage or early labor."

"Thank you Doc. Can we see her?"

"Of course. She's in room 195-3. Just down the hall."

"Thanks." Tig said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Pregnant. Jesus Christ she's fucking pregnant and that asshole still beat the hell out of her."  
>"Look, right now we can't do anything about that. Let's just go see Delia." Tig nodded and they walked into Delia's hospital room.<p>

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia gently ran her hands over her ever expanding belly. At five months pregnant, she has a telling swell to her stomach. A tear slipped from her eyes, running down her cheek. Delia's head snapped up when the door opened. Tensing for whatever or whoever might by coming in. When she saw the two familiar faces in the doorway, Delia's tears fell faster and harder. Gemma instantly was at her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Aunt Gemma. When did you get here?"

"A little bit ago." Gemma gently ran her hand over one of Delia's bruises. "Oh my baby girl. When I get my hands on that stupid bastard, I'll cut off his balls with a rusty spoon."

"Get in line." Tig growled. Delia flinched a little at Tig's tone. "Sorry honey. I'm not mad at you. I'm fucking pissed at the bastard who did this." Tig leaned down to kiss her head.

"When can I get out of here?"

"I'll go check." Gemma left Tig with his niece. They were silently staring at each other till Tig broke the silence.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me what was going on?" Delia's eyes filled with tears.

"I tried. I tried so hard, so many times. But every time I would open my mouth. I would think about every time I ran and he found me. I can't leave him." Delia's anguish filled cries broke Tig's heart. With unknown gentleness, he only showed too few, Tig wiped the tear away.

"You're protected. I am _not_ going to let anything happen to you or your baby." Tig placed his hand over Delia's belly.

"I love you Uncle Alex."

Gemma came back into the room. "Well I spoke to the doctor and as long as the ultrasound is good. You can be discharged."

"Is everything ok with the baby? They told me he/she was fine." Delia panicked

"It's just a precaution. Everything else looks good." Gemma reassured her.

"Ok."

The doctor followed in a few minutes later. The Doctor flipped through her chart. "I see your last appointment with your normal OB/GYN was almost two months ago."

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm going to put this blanket under your gown and over your hips." The doctor explained as he was pulling the blanket up. "And we'll lift your gown." Once her stomach was exposed, the doctor grabbed the gel from the cart. "This might be a little cold." Moving the wand around a little bit, the doctor pointed up to the screen. "And there is your baby."

"The baby is ok? Right?"

"The baby is perfectly healthy after the trauma it went through. The baby is in an awkward position so I can't tell the sex. Follow up with your OB/GYN and the baby should be in a better position. Would you like a picture?"

"Yes." Both Gemma and Delia said at the same time. The doctor printed off three pictures, handing one to each of them.

Delia gently traced the grainy image of her son or daughter. "I never got to keep a picture before. This is my first picture of my baby." Gemma ran her hand over Delia's head.

"Is she free to leave Doc?" Tig asked

"I'll have the papers waiting for you at the nurses desk. Delia, you can go ahead and get dressed." The doctor said leaving the room.

"I'll wait outside while you get dressed." Tig stepped out of the room.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Tig took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and called Clay's number. "Any news?"

Tig ran a hand over his face. "She's covered in bruises. Her back is covered in welts, both fresh and older ones. She's got two broken ribs. Fortunately, the ribs didn't hurt the baby."

"Baby? She's pregnant?"

"Five months. When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to cut him open and just watch the blood drain." Tig swore.

"Does she have to stay in the hospital?"

"No. They're releasing her right now. I'm gonna bring her to Charming. That way that bastard wouldn't be able to touch her." Tig turned as the Delia's hospital room door opened. "I have to go. The girls are ready to go."

"Alright. See you in a couple hours."

"Ok." Tig hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gemma asked

"Clay. He wanted an update." Tig looked at Delia. "You're coming with us to Charming. The asshole got away from me and I'm not taking any chances with you or the baby."

"Ok. But…can we just stop by the apartment before we leave. I need to pick up a few things."

"We'll buy you new clothes baby girl."  
>"I have some personal items that I want to take. I promise I'll be super quick. In and out in less than ten minutes." Delia leaned into Tig, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Tig sighed and nodded. "Thank you Uncle Alex."<p>

"Yeah. Yeah. Get in the damn car. I swear I was growing a fucking vagina." The two women got in and Tig slammed the door shut before walking to his bike. It was a quick trip to Delia's apartment building. Tig leads the two girls up the stairs.

"Wait here." Tig made sure the apartment was clear before Delia's came in. She went straight into the bedroom with Gemma and Tig close on her heels. "Cocoa. Mocha. Come on out girls. Mama's back." Tig raised his eyebrow when, in his opinion, two furry rats came running out from under the bed.

"What the fuck are those?"

"My two dogs."

"No. Dog's do not look like hairy rats."

"Hush." Delia gathered both dogs in her arms. "This is Cocoa." Delia lifted the white and light brown papillon. "And this is Mocha." Delia lifted the dark brown and white papillon. "Girls, this is my Uncle Alex and Aunt Gemma."

"You talk to the god-damn things like they understand you." For his comment, Tig's arms were suddenly filled with the two small dogs.

"Hold 'em while I pack a few things."

"No. You are going to sit on the bed and tell me what I can pack." Gemma said. Within ten minutes Gemma filled two bags with Delia's stuff and packed a bag for the dogs.  
>"Ready?"<p>

"Yup." Cocoa and Mocha followed Delia as she walked out the door. Tig loaded all the stuff into Gemma's SUV. He walked over to Delia's side of the car.

"I'm gonna follow you on my bike." Delia nodded her head and settled in for the drive. She closed her eyes when they hit the highway and when she opened them; they were pulling up to the clubhouse.

"Welcome home baby girl." Gemma said

"After all these years and it still looks the same."  
>"Probably smells the same too." Delia opened her door and Cocoa and Mocha jumped out. Tig came over to her side and helped her out. "The guys are probably in the club house." The three walked into the clubhouse and everything stopped. "Put your god damn eyes back in your fucking heads." Gemma snapped out. Everyone went back to doing what they were before the threesome walked in.<p>

"Delia…damn darling, you have grown." Clay said coming around from behind the bar.

"Uncle Clay? You have a lot more grey hair then I remember."

"Are you calling me old?" Clay teased before pulling her into his arms. All the other SAMCRO members were watching with a raised eyebrow.

"You're puffing out there midget." Piney said from his spot at the bar.

Delia pulled back from Clay to glare at Piney. "I am not a midget. I am just vertically challenged. And I've puffed out because I am pregnant."

"Whatever you are, get over here and give this old man a hug." Delia walked into Piney's arms. Glancing around, she saw the others watching with questions in their eyes.

"Guys…this is my niece Delia. Delia, don't know if you remember Jax or Opie, that's Chibs and Juice, and you know Happy. Shit head behind the bar is the prospect, Half-Sack."

Clay spoke next. "Delia is Tig's brother, Jason's, daughter."

"Jason was one of the original nine, wasn't he?" Opie asked

Delia nodded her head, "My dad died when I was five. My mom, Keira, moved us to Sacramento."

"So what are you doing here?" Juice asked. He got slapped in the back of the head for his question.

"She's here because she needs protection from her ex."

"He the one to put the bruises on you darlin'." Jax spoke for the first time. Now that Jax saw her face, his mind filled with memories of the dark haired girl that would chase after him when their mothers were together. Delia nodded her head again.

"Jax, I'm going to put Delia in your spare bedroom."

"No, I don't want to impose."

"Jax is never at his house anyway, baby."

"She's right. The guest bedroom is all yours." Jax said

"Thank you."  
>"No need to thank me darlin'. Your family and we protect family."<p>

Later that afternoon, Jax moved all of Delia's bags into the room and the bags from when Gemma went shopping. Delia walked around the house familiarizing herself with the place. "Would you like something for dinner? I don't know what you have in the fridge. But I'm good at making something from nothing."

"What I would like you to do is sit." Jax said leading her over to the couch. "And don't move. Your pregnant and need rest." Jax dropped a handful of menus and the phone in her lap. "Take your pick. I'll eat anything." Jax said. He situated himself on the chair in front of the TV and turned on the game.

"Pepperoni pizza ok?"

"Fine darlin'." Jax said.

That night, Jax was lying in bed, getting ready to finally drift off to sleep when he heard the first whimper. He threw the covers back and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. By the time they were up his legs, the whimpers had turned into full on screams. Jax grabbed his gun and rushed into the guest room. He lowered the gun when he saw only Delia. She let out another scream as she thrashed around the bed. Jax went over and gently started to shake her shoulders.

"Delia, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up darlin'." Jax whispered to her. Delia's eyes snapped open, wide with fear. "Hey, you're safe. It's ok." Jax got Delia into a sitting position. She clung to his shoulders as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Sorry." She said once she got her breathing under control. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jax looked at her. "Want to talk about it?"

"Can you just…stay? You don't have to. And I understand if you don't…"

"It's fine." Jax climbed into the bed with her. They sat in silence for a minute. "I have a son, Abel. He's about three weeks old. He was born ten weeks premature. His mother is my ex-wife. She was a crank addict and shot up while pregnant. They didn't think Abel was going to live but he's a Teller, through and through. He's in this incubator right now. The doctors say he's getting stronger and stronger each day. I never thought I wanted to be a father. Till I saw this fragile little boy that needed me." Jax didn't know why the words spilled from his lips but they did.

Delia looked up at Jax. "It wasn't always bad…between me and Caleb. He was really sweet to me and he seemed like a really nice guy. And then everything changed when I moved in. He would call me all the time. Asking where I was and who I was with. He was always jealous and one day…he hit me and I was astonished that he could something like that. The next morning he apologized and I forgave him. That was my mistake. And it just kept happening and I tried to run away and he would find me and it would be worst. Then I got pregnant. I thought….maybe the baby will change him. But it didn't, it just made him angrier. Like I really wanted to bring a baby into that environment. But I love him or her, so much, from the second I found out about the baby." Jax gently wiped the tears streaming down her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I want you to listen to me. You are safe here, you are protected. And nothing like that is going to happen again. You and your baby will be safe. I will personally make sure of that."

"Thank you." Delia whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the conclusion to Chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review and let me know what you think. I live on the reviews I get :). Also, if you go to my homepage and click on the link that says: Safe in His Arms Pics, you will see pictures for the story. Remember to Review. :)<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	3. Seeing Abel and Meeting Tara

**DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who read this story and alerted it and added it as a favorite, thank you. To my reviewers: KristI, cornelia1323, dark-lelu, DawnSummersGarwin, Ezra Alexis, demonicseer, and ILoveThee, thank you so much for you kind words and postive feedback. It really made my day to come home and see all the messages in my inbox.**

**AN2: This one is just a short little chapter were Delia meets Abel and Tara at the hosptial. Will post another chapter as soon as I can. I start classes tomorrow so I'm going to be pretty swamped with class work. **

**Without further ado, CHAPTER THREE! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing Abel and Meeting Tara:<strong>

Delia awoke to the sunlight pouring in the windows. She went to move but was stopped by a heavy arm draped around her waist. Turning her head, Delia saw Jax resting on the pillow next to hers sleeping. Delia gently lifted his arm and scooted out of the bed. "Sneaking out on me?"

Delia turned her head to look at Jax. "The baby is pressing on my bladder." She went into the bathroom and did her business. When she came back into the bedroom, Jax was still lying in bed. "What's on the agenda for the day?"

"I have to go to work."  
>"That's fine. I can find around here today."<p>

"The only thing I want you to do today is rest. Take care of the kid." Jax said getting out of bed. He guided her back in to bed. "Stay."  
>"What if I get bored?" Delia said. Jax carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to the living room. He placed her on the couch and handed her the remote.<p>

"Now you won't get bored." Delia rolled her eyes and laughed at him. Jax pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple fifties. "I know there is nothing left in fridge. So order something for lunch and maybe dinner but I should be back."

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed."

An hour later Delia was alone and bored out of her mind. She got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. Delia cleaned the kitchen then worked her way into the living room and then the bedrooms and finally into the nursery that was half complete for baby Abel. After taking a quick lunch break Delia started on the nursery. The major pieces were assembled but Delia arranged them around the room. With the whole house clean, it was only 2:30. Still energized and now bored Delia decided to take a walk around town. She stopped in a little bakery on Main Street for some hot tea. Before she realized it, Delia had walked to St. Thomas. Delia went up to the maternity ward and over to the NICU desk.

"Hi. Can you tell me what room Abel Teller is in?"

"I'm sorry only family is allowed in the Neo-Natal ICU rooms."

"I'm Jax Teller's fiancée."

"Ok. Just sign in here and he's down hall. Third door on the left."  
>"Thank you." Delia went into Abel's NICU room. "Oh baby. Look how tiny you are." Delia's hand rested on top of Abel's incubator. Her other hand rested on the swell of her own stomach. "You already look so much like your daddy. I bet if you open those eyes, they'll be blue just like his."<p>

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Delia turned around to see a taller brunette standing at the door.  
>"Delia Gallagher. Are you his doctor?" Delia pointed over her shoulder to Abel. "How is he doing?"<br>"I can only discuss that with Abel's family."

"Well I'm Jax Teller's fiancée." Delia said with a smile.

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe. I know Jax and I also know he doesn't have a fiancée."

Delia offered a small smile. "Look, I'm really Tig's niece. Jax and I were talking about this little guy and I wanted to see him. So I have a fibbed a little." Delia went back to looking at Abel but could feel Tara burning holes in the side of her face. That was until the door opened and a familiar blond head came into the room.

"So I hear I have a fiancée." He teased. Delia's face heated up a little before giving him a bigger smile.

"They said family only."  
>"It's alright Darlin' I'll make sure to put you on the list of people that are allowed in his room." Jax said, he nodded at Tara, acknowledging her. "Tara."<p>

"Jax."

"Delia, this is Abel's doctor Tara. Tara use to live around here."

"Nice to meet you." Delia said.  
>"How's he doing today?"<p>

"Good. He keeps improving and soon you'll be able to hold him and we'll get him a regular crib."

"That's good." Tara got a page and excused herself and left the room.

"He's really beautiful Jax."  
>"I know. He takes after his Pops."<p>

"So modest you are."  
>"I just say it like it is. God help the little one in your belly if it's a girl."<br>"Why?"

"Cause if it looks even half of what you look like. She's going to be a knockout."

Delia blushed slightly. She looked down at her fingers in her lap. "Can I ask you a question?"  
>"Anything darling."<p>

"Do you think I'll be a good mom? I mean for the first five months, I let this man beat on me. What if I screw up this whole mother thing? What if I'm not supposed to be a mother?"

"Delia…"

"I don't want to mess this baby up because of my mistakes." Tears dripped out of Delia's eyes. Jax reached a hand up to gently wipe her tears away. She leaned her head towards his hands as it rested on her cheek.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother. Don't let anyone tell you different. You did what you could in the situation you were in. But you're not situation anymore. And you never will be again." Delia gave him a little smile. "Besides you have a shit load of people behind you ready to help you when you need it."  
>"Thank you." Delia said. "Ouch." Delia sucked in a deep breath.<p>

"You alright? Need me to get a doctor?"

"No, I'm alright. Give me your hand." Jax handed Delia his hand. She placed over a spot on her belly and just waited. "Talk to me again."

"What about?"

"Anything."

"Well first off, your two hairy rats need to learn to stay off my bed." Jax teased

"They are not hairy rats."

"Well they aren't dogs." That was when Jax first felt it. The baby's tiny foot pressed against his hand from inside Delia's belly. "That's amazing."

"It's the first time I've felt the baby kick."

And that's how Tara found them as she walked back by Abel's room. Delia sitting in the seat with Jax squatted down in front of her. One of Jax's large hands was resting on the back of her neck, his thumb gently creasing her face. And the other hand was spread out across her belly.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

"I'm going to take a wild guess from that look on your face and say that your mother still goes grocery shopping for you." Delia teased Jax as she grabbed a cart from the cart return. Jax began to blush a little. "I see I'm correct."

"I'm not home much. When I am, I really don't eat at home."

"Well tonight you are. I am going to make you a home cooked meal."  
>"You should be resting. My mom will have my balls if I let you stand on your feet and cook for me."<p>

"Well I won't tell her if you won't." Delia said pushing the cart down the aisle.

"Just remember, if she finds out. I'm blaming it all on you." Jax said. Delia just nodded her head like she was appeasing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Remember to drop me a review and let me know what you think. I love to hear the feedback from people and know what they think. I do take some of the things into account when I'm writing. Plus reviews make my day a little brighter. Chapter Four will be posted soon as I have another free moment. Till next time.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	4. Presents and Appointments

**DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**First and most important I want to thank: NativeBeauty, saddlebrat, DawnSummesGarwin, msgemgem, val, Leigh, dark-lelu, lilnudger82, chantalfrenay, Dahlia Rose-Marie, demonicseer, and Ezra Alexis for their reviews. They meant the world to me. And a big thank you to everyone else who read the story and favorited it and/or alerted it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Presents and Appointments:<strong>

"Ouch little one. Stop kicking mommy." Delia ran a soothing hand over her bulging belly. She was rewarded with another kick. "Not even out of the womb and your already ignoring me. Thanks a lot baby."

"Can the baby even hear you?" Delia jumped at Jax's sudden voice. She turned towards him.

"All the books say that it is good for the baby to hear your voice while in the womb. Helps with the bonding after he or she is delivered."

"Right. I have a surprise for you."  
>"Ok."<p>

"How good is those rats with other dogs."  
>"First off, Mocha and Cocoa are <em>NOT<em> rats. And second, they are fine with other dogs. Why?"

"Your surprise." Jax went back out the door and returned with 300 pound dog.

"Oh my god!" Delia almost catapulted overtop the chair she was resting in. "Is that a horse?"

"Delia, this is Harley. And no that was his name when I got him."

"What is it?"

"An English Mastiff."

"Are you sure it's not a horse?"

"Positive. He's really gentle."  
>"He doesn't look it." Jax walked the dog over to Delia. "Harley, sit." The dog sat right in front of Delia and just waited. His tail began to thump on the floor. Delia turned her head when she heard nails scrapping across the floor and saw Mocha and Cooca skid into the room.<p>

"It's not going to eat my dogs is it?" Delia called both Mocha and Cocoa over into her lap. She lifted one in each hand and presented them to Harley. "These are NOT food. They are friends." Both Papillons were placed on the ground and jumped around Harley. Harley just lies down on the ground and let them jump on him. "I think I could like him." Delia ran her hand over Harley's large head.

"Listen, I have to go on a run tonight and into the weekend. I don't want you here totally alone while I'm gone. So Harley is a trained guard dog. You give him the command and he'll attack. It would really make me feel better knowing you had him at night while you sleep."

"Ok."

"Ok?"  
>"Yeah. If you think I need him to give you peace of mind. I'll keep him around. He seems really sweet and I have to admit he is good with Mocha and Cocoa."<p>

"Thank you." Jax heads into his bedroom to grab some clothes for the trip. "Lock the door behind me when I leave. Call Gemma or Piney if you need anything. I should be back in a couple of days."

Delia nodded her head. "Hey Jax." Her voice held some hesitancy.

"What is it darlin'."

"Umm…Tuesday…is my next ultrasound appointment. The doctor says I should be able to know if it's a boy or girl." Delia played with the ends of her shirt. "I was…just wondering…if maybe…you wanted to come with me. I mean I understand if you don't. And you don't have to say yes. I can probably get someone else to…"

"Delia! What time on Tuesday?"

"2:30."

"I'll be back here by noon Tuesday to take you to the doctors. Ok?"

"Thank you." Delia said

"No problem." Jax kissed her on the head. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Be safe." Delia leaned up to kiss Jax's cheek. He nodded at her once more and walked out the door. Jax waited till he heard the click of the lock before getting on his bike. Delia watched Jax start up his bike and waved before he sped off down the street. She turned to the dogs. "Well boys and girls, it looks like it's just us for the night."

Later that night, Delia checked the locks on the back and front door. She set the alarm and killed the lights. Walking into her bedroom, she saw Mocha and Cocoa already curled up on one of the pillows, both curled around the other. Delia chuckled lightly to herself before grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a tee shirt to sleep in. After brushing her teeth for the night, she got under the covers of her bed.

Just as Delia closed her eyes, she heard a whine from the doorway. She peaked up to see Harley sitting in the doorway to her room, staring at her. She smiled at the large dog and patted the bed. Harley jumps up on the bed and lies down on the other half of the bed. Turning on her side, Harley's head rested right next to her bump. Both Mocha and Cocoa got up when Harley jumped on the bed. Mocha climbed on top of Harley, planting herself on his back and falling back to sleep. While Cocoa situated herself next to Harley's side. All three dogs and Delia settle down and drift off to sleep.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia woke to the sun shining in her face and a very active baby in her tummy. She felt warm air blowing on her belly and looked down. Harley had his face pressed against her belly and the baby was kicking the dog's nose. "Are you playing with Harley? Huh?" She asked the baby in her belly. She looked at the three dogs. "Alright you three. Who wants to go to the pet store? Cause we're gonna need some more supplies." Mocha and Cocoa started to bark. "And then maybe we'll go to the dog park after." Delia reached over and grabbed the pre-paid. Quickly finding Gemma's number she hit the talk button.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Gem. I have a question for you?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a car I could borrow? I have to run to the pet store for the dogs and I have no way of getting there."

"Where is the pet store?"

"Lodi."

"I'll send the prospect over in Jax's truck. He'll take you to the pet store."

"He doesn't have to do that. I'll be fine by myself."

"He's going and that's final." Gemma said, "I don't want you going up there unprotected. Not with Caleb still out there."

That was something Delia didn't think off. "Do you think he'll try to find me?"

"He won't if he knows what's good for him." Gemma said, "The prospect will be there in an hour."  
>"Thank you Gemma." Delia was dressed and ready when the prospect knocked on the front door. As Delia opened the door Harley placed himself in between her and the prospect. Harley bared his teeth and growled.<p>

"Holy shit." The prospect jumped back.

Delia took a hold of Harley's collar. "Calm down boy. He's not going to hurt me." Harley instantly went back into the living room. "Come on in. I'm sorry, I forgot your name." She let him in the house. "Half-Sack."

"I know that's not the name your mother gave you. What's your real name?"

"Kip."

"Well Kip, thank you for coming with me."

"More than welcome." Delia smiled before grabbing her purse and turning to the three dogs. "Alright girls and boy. Let's go." The three dogs walked out front and Kip put Mocha and Cocoa in the back as Harley just jumped in. Kip assisted Delia into the passenger seat. "Thank you."

"Welcome." The drive to the pet store was a quick one. With Delia singing along with the radio and trying to get Kip to also. After they arrived in Lodi, Kip helped her out of the truck and got all three dogs on their leashes.

"You get the cart and I'll hold the dogs." Delia took the leashes from Kip. He pushed the cart into the store while the dogs stayed near Delia.

"What's first on the list?"

"Dog food." They headed towards that aisle first. "I'm gonna need Eukanuba large breed dog food. The forty pound bag. And a forty pound bag of the Eukanuba small breed dog food." Kip placed both bags into the cart.

"What's next?"

"Harley's collar isn't really good enough for a badass dog." Delia looked over her options before pulling a black leather collar off the shelf. "I like this one." The collar was thick and had the Harley-Davidson symbols around it. "What do you think?" Delia asked Harley. Harley just barked back. Another half an hour was spent in the store before they headed to check out. Delia went to grab her wallet when Kip shook his head at her.

"I got it."  
>"No Kip."<p>

"Look Gemma told me not to let you pay for anything. I don't want to be on her bad side."

"Her bark is worse than her bite."

"Yeah but Clay's bite is as bad as his bark." Delia laughed but let Kip pay for the items she bought. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup." They walked back to the truck and Kip loaded the bags into the back. Delia opened the door to let the dogs in. After everyone was in the cab of the truck Delia turned to Kip. "I want to make a stop at the garage. That ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Kip drove them to the garage where Delia got out with the dogs.

"Gemma in the office?" She asked one of the mechanics. He nodded at her and Delia knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gemma said. Delia went into the office. "Hey."

"Hey. I wanted to show you what Jax bought me."

"Jax bought you something?"

"It was a big something." Delia turned around and whistled. Harley came bounding over to her. "Gem, this is Harley. He's an English Mastiff." Delia ran her hand over Harley's head. "Jax thought since I would be home alone. That I need some more protection."

"Oh speaking of protection." Gemma reached into her bag and pulled out a small hand gun. "Here. Take this."

"No…Gemma."

"You need something other than a dog if you're going to be home alone. It's unmarked. You carry it with you at all times. Ok?"

"I don't know…with the baby."

"You keep the safety on. It would make me feel better if you keep with you. Please?" Delia just took the hand gun and put it in her purse.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Harley nudged Delia's leg as she was pouring the food into the bowls. "It's coming. It's coming. Will you give me a minute?" Harley sat down and waited. "Good boy." Delia glanced at her watch after sitting down the bowls. "Crap I have to get ready." While Delia was in the shower, Jax came in the house. Harley, who didn't see Jax, started to growl.

"It's just me." Harley got a good look at Jax. Once Harley realized that Jax wasn't a threat, he came up to him and nudged his head under Jax's hand. Jax headed towards the bathroom where he heard the shower running. He knocked on the door and called out to Delia. "I'm home!"  
>"I'm almost done."<p>

"Take your time. We have plenty of time before the appointment." Jax said, "I'm gonna get changed while you get ready."

"Ok." An hour later, Delia came out of her room and walked into the living room. She saw Jax sitting on the couch watching Sports Center. "Alright. I'm ready."

Jax got up and turned the TV off. "I had Tig bring over my truck. I didn't think you would be comfortable on the back of the bike."

"You thought right." Delia gave each dog a kiss. "You be good." Jax directed Delia out of the house and over to the truck. After signing in at the doctor's office, they took a seat. Delia noticed that Jax kept glancing around at all the pregnant women. "First time at prenatal appointment?"

Jax blushes a little and looked down. "Yeah. My ex-wife and I were exactly in good terms when she was pregnant with Abel."

Before Delia could say anything a nurse poked her head out. "Trager."

"That's me." Delia stood up with Jax. They were led back into a room.

"I'm going to get your weight and measure your belly." The nurse got her measurements and smiled at the two of them. "Everything looks good. I'll go get the Doctor for you."

The doctor came in shortly after the nurse left. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Trager. I'm Dr. Kelly"

"We're…not married. This is a friend of mine. Jax Teller."  
>"Will the father be joining you?"<p>

"No. He won't." Dr. Kelly nodded her head.  
>"I'm gonna have you lay back and pull up your shirt." Jax helped Delia get comfortable on the bed and Delia lifted her shirt. "This machine is going to let us hear the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Kelly ran the wand over Delia's belly. Suddenly the room with filed with the swishing sounds of the baby's heartbeat. "That is the heartbeat. It's strong, sounds really good." Delia let the tears slip down her face.<p>

"I have bruised ribs. That's not affecting the baby?"

"We're going to do an ultrasound next to double check. But from the heartbeat, everything seems to be fine." Dr. Kelly placed some gel on Delia's stomach and grabbed another wand. "If you look right here on the screen." Dr. Kelly pointed to the screen where the wiggling little body was. "That is your baby."

"Oh my god." Delia squeezed Jax's hand. Her eyes never strayed from the screen. "The baby's healthy?"

"Everything looks right on track. There is only one big question."

"And which is that?" Jax asked.

"From the position of the baby and how far along Delia is. I can tell you the gender of your baby. Would you like to know?"

Delia glanced up at Jax. "It's up to you darlin'." Jax said

Delia turned back to Dr. Kelly. "Yeah. I want to know."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax helped Delia down from the truck. He walked with her into the clubhouse where everyone was spread around. "Hey!" Jax yelled getting their attention. He turned to Delia. "Go ahead Darlin'."  
>Delia smiled at everyone. "Well we just got back from the doctors."<p>

"Everything ok?"

"Dr. Kelly said everything was fine and she is right along track with everything."

"Wait. Did you just say what I think you just said?" Gemma asked.

Delia placed her hand over her bulging belly. "You hear right. Dr. Kelly said I'm having a girl." There were cheers from all the guys. Kisses and hugs and congratulations ascended on Delia from everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the conclusion to chapter four. Hope everyone like it, please remember to drop a review. I love to hear from everyone reading the story and letting me know what they think. Plus they make me smile. If you interested in seeing what everyone looks like, head to my homepage and click on the link for 'Safe in His Arms Pics'. Thanks again for reading and please review. :)<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	5. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am SO SO SO sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been so busy with work and school and my sister getting married, that I didn't have time for any writing. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that. And before I forget, I want to thank msgemgem, Alikatt31, Ezra Alexis, lilnudger82, HermioneandMarcus, dark-lelu, DawnSummersGarwin, and Saddlebrat for there kind reviews. It was great to see them in my inbox and read your thought on my story. So I hope you enjoy chapter five. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Closer:<br>**_**Three Months Later**_

Delia pressed a hand to her bulging belly. Now in her eighth month of her pregnancy, it was hard to maneuver around the house. "Stop kicking mommy. She is trying to hang this up for Abel's home coming."

"Girl, get off the damn step ladder right now." Delia turned at Tig's voice. Harley turned from his position at the bottom of the ladder. Mocha and Cocoa lay at his feet. In the last three months since Harley came into the house, Mocha and Cocoa have attached themselves to Harley.

"Hey Uncle Alex." Tig helped Delia down off the ladder.

"Don't 'hey' me. Your eight months pregnant and on a ladder. Where is Jax?"

"He's at the hospital with Gemma."  
>"I'll call the prospect to come help you."<p>

"I have it."

"You climb on that ladder again. I'm gonna tie you to a chair." Tig could see her eyeing him. Like she didn't think he would really do it. "Try me. I might not do it but I'll get Happy."

"Fine." Delia relented. She knew Happy would actually do it.

"Good girl." Tig said

"I'm not a dog." Delia took a seat on the couch.

Tig pulled out his cell phone. "Prospect." Tig said into his phone. "Get out to Jax's house." There was a pause before Tig said, "Because I said so." He hung up the phone.

"You need to be nice to Kip."

"Who?"

"Half-Sack."

"Oh, he's a prospect."

"And he has feeling too." Delia said. Tig just rolled his eyes. "Promise me you'll be nice to him."

"Delia, he's a prospect. I'm a patched member. The guys will give me hell if I was soft towards him."

"Please…for me and the baby?" Delia let the tears swim in her eyes. Tig sighed and ran a hand over his face. Delia was the only one, other than his daughters, that could get him to do anything with a little tears and a pouty face.

"Fine. Fine. I'll _try_ to be nice to the prospect." Delia leaned up to kiss Tig's cheek.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tig waited with her till Kip arrived. He grabbed Kip by his cut. "Don't let her climb on that ladder. If I find out you let her, I'll kill you. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear."  
>"Good." Tig kissed Delia's forehead. "See ya."<p>

"Bye. Oh, be back here by 8."

"Gotcha." Once Tig left, Delia and Kip finished the decorating. Delia started to prepare all the food and had everything ready when people started showing up.  
>"Hey honey." Piney said as he came in, kissing her cheeks.<br>"Hi."  
>"Shouldn't you be resting?"<p>

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Delia pushed him into the living room. Around eight, Delia got the text message from Gemma that they were coming around the corner. Delia was the first to greet Jax when he came through the door. "I wanna hold him. I wanna hold him." She said. Claiming the baby first, Abel just giggled while looking up at her face. "Come on little guy. Let's show everyone your cute little face." Delia said walking around the room.

"You know. She'd make a good mom for Abel." Gemma said into Jax's ear.

"Leave it alone mom."

"You feel something for her. She feels something for you. Is it so wrong that I want my son and grandson to be happy?" Jax just rolled his eyes before pecking his mom on the cheek. Without saying anything, he walked over to where Delia stood holding Abel and talking to Juice.  
>"You're just in time. Someone needs a diaper change." Delia handed Abel to Jax. Jax just looked at her with a panicked expression on his face.<p>

"Umm…"  
>"Come on tough guy. I'll show you how to do it." Delia led Jax into Abel's room and laid Abel out on the changing table. "This is a changing table. You lay the baby on it like this."<br>"Thank you smartass." Jax said

"Diapers are here and wipes are right here." She pointed out all the necessary items. She looks at him and he just stared back at her. "Well hop to it."

"Wait." Jax gave her his charming smile that worked with most girls. "Now darlin'."  
>"Don't do that '<em>darlin'<em>' thing with me. It's not gonna get you anywhere with me. You change Abel and I'll guide you along."

"Something tells me you'll be making fun of me more than helping." Delia just grinned at him.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

The next day, Delia pushed herself up off of the couch at the sound of Abel's cries. Delia walked into Abel's nursery where the baby lay in his crib. "What's wrong big boy? You need a diaper change?" Delia lowered on side of the rail of the crib to fit her eight month old pregnant belly. "Come here."

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Gemma said from behind her.

"I'm giving Abel a diaper change."

"Sit your ass down." Gemma said. Gemma reached in and took Abel. "Don't want you going into early labor." Gemma made sure Delia sat down before she took Abel over to the changing table. "Where is my son?"

"He left this morning. He said he'd be back tonight."

"Well when he gets back, tell him I want to have words with him. Leaving a god damn eight months pregnant woman to take care of a baby."

"I will let him know." Delia chatted with Gemma for about an hour before Gemma had to leave. Delia took Abel out into the living room. "What shall we watch buddy?

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax pulled his bike into the driveway. He realized he was home more than ever since Abel got released from the hospital. As he opened the door, he heard the music coming from the kitchen. Delia was singing along with it. "Come on Abel. Sing with me." He hit the door way when the music started and Delia slid from the stove to in front of Abel.

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
>I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself<br>Today's music ain't got the same soul  
>I like that old time rock 'n' roll<br>Don't try to take me to a disco  
>You'll never even get me out on the floor<br>In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
>I like that old time rock 'n' roll<br>_

Jax laughed silently when Delia took Abel's hands and started waving them up and down. Abel giggled from his seat on the table. Mocha and Cocoa danced around Delia's feet before going over and pouncing on the sleeping Harley. Delia walked back over to the stove still singing to the radio.

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
>That kind of music just soothes the soul<br>I reminisce about the days of old  
>With that old time rock 'n' roll<br>Won't go to hear them play a tango  
>I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul<br>There's only sure way to get me to go  
>Start playing old time rock 'n' roll<br>Call me a relic, call me what you will  
>Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill<br>Today' music ain't got the same soul  
>I like that old time rock 'n' roll <em>

Delia went back to dancing for Abel when Harley decided to jump in. He placed his front paws on her shoulders while she moved with him. Abel got a big laugh out of that one. Delia puckered her lips and Harley gave her a big lick. He jumped down back to all fours. Delia went back over to the stove once more, while the song finished.

_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll  
>That kind of music just soothes the soul<br>I reminisce about the days of old  
>With that old time rock 'n' roll<em>

Jax clapped his hands when the song ended. Delia jumped around pressing a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Jax! How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the song started. Nice performance by the way." Jax walked over to tickle Abel's belly while Delia blushed and walked back to the stove. "What ya makin'. That smells really good."

"Spaghetti and meatballs."  
>"Frozen?"<p>

"I would never eat a frozen meatball. I made them."

"How can I help?" Delia looked around the kitchen.

"You can…add the pasta to the water. Remember to add a pinch of salt to the water."

"Gotcha." Jax took the noodles that were held out to him. He put them in the pot and added the salt before turning to Delia. "Now what?"

"We wait."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Pasta is cooking. The sauce is on a low simmer. Once the pasta is done, we'll add the sauce and meatballs to the pasta."

"This cooking thing is easy."

"You added pasta to water." Delia teased.

"Well maybe you should teach me some things."

"Maybe I will." Delia smiled at him. Harley barked at them. "Oh you want to go out, is that it?" Delia opened the back door. "There you go."

"You feed Abel yet?"

"That the next thing."

"I got it. You sit down."

Jax quickly made up Abel's formula and Delia sat at the kitchen table. Jax fed Abel and Delia finished up dinner. That's when it hit Jax, how domestic two of them have become. Jax realized he hadn't fucked a croweater since Delia came to live with him. He came home every night, and much like tonight. They had dinner together before either going to the clubhouse or staying in. They acted like a family and Jax was surprised his first thought wasn't run. Delia looked over to see Jax lost in his thoughts. Abel, who had finished his bottle, was just looking up at him.

"You wanna burp him or shall I?" Delia asked pulling Jax from his head.

"I got it." Jax started to burp Abel.

"Once you get him to burp. Put him in the playpen and I'll have dinner ready." Jax nodded and started to gently tap Abel's back. When Jax came back Delia had their two plates on the table. "What were you thinking about?" Jax gave a confused look. "When you were feeding Abel. You looked really lost in your thoughts."

"I've spent more time in this house since you've been there then the whole time I've owned this house."

Delia looked down at her plate. "You don't have to stay here with me. I'll be fine by myself."

"That came out wrong. I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I like spending time with you and my son."

"He's a cute little dude."'

"He won't be little for long."

"Not if he's anything like his daddy."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do once the baby is born?"

"I…I guess I look for an apartment. Get out of your hair as quickly as possible."

"No. Wait, shit that didn't come out right." Jax ran a hand over his hair. "I…like having you around the house. It's nice to come home to one person every night. I want to protect you, and make you laugh. I want to be there when this little girl is born." Jax slid his hand over Delia's baby bump. "I want us to raise Abel together. Now I'm not the most romantic man."  
>"This is pretty romantic."<p>

"Stop interrupting." Jax teased. Delia just nodded for him to go on. "I know you've been hurt in the past but I think we can last. If you…" Delia cut him off with a kiss.  
>"You're such a sweet man Jackson Teller."<p>

"Just don't go spreading that around. I have a reputation to protect." Delia just laughed and kissed him again. Later that night, found both of them on the couch with a baby names book.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

"I'll see you later at lunch." Jax said kissing Delia's head. It had been 2 weeks since Abel had been brought home and they had started a relationship. For now, they were just keeping it between the two of them. Delia wanted to make sure that they would last before announcing it to everyone. Jax respected her wishes. Delia and Jax did adjust quickly to having a baby around the house. It was good practice for Delia for when her little one was born.

"What time will you be back and what do you want for lunch?"

"Around noon and surprise me." Jax kissed her head again and Abel's, as he was in Delia's arms, before leaving. Delia stood in the doorway with Abel while Jax got on his bike. As he started to back up, Delia waved Abel's little hand.

"Wave bye-bye to daddy." Jax waited on the street till Delia and Abel went back inside before driving down the street. Delia placed Abel in the playpen that was set up in the living room. "So what are we going to do till Daddy gets home?" Abel started to close his eyes. "You have the best ideas." Delia lay on the couch and took a nap. Only to be woken up a couple hours later by a knocking on the door. "Hold on I'm coming." Delia opened the door. There was a blond woman standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Where's Jax?"

"Working. Can I help you with something?"

"Who the hell are you? Where's my kid." The woman went to come in the house but Delia blocked her way. "Move."  
>"I don't think so. Not till I call Jax and asked if you can come in."<p>

"I'm getting in there to see my kid. So move out of my way. Do you know who I am? I'm Wendy Teller. Jax's wife."

"Jax is divorced." Delia said. Jax and Delia had talks about Wendy. How Jax wanted to regret everything with Wendy but, Wendy gave him Abel and Jax loved Abel more than anything.  
>"Bitch. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."<p>

Delia stepped up into Wendy's face. "Look you crack whore. You almost killed that precious little boy sleeping inside. If you think for one second, I'm gonna let you in this house to see him. You must be fucking high." Delia said, her momma-bear instincts coming to the surface. Wendy started to reply but was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle getting closer.

"You're in for it now Bitch. When Jax finds out that you kept Abel from me." Jax got off his bike and saw Wendy standing in the doorway with Delia blocking the doorway.

"Wendy…"

Wendy quickly cuts him off. "She won't let me in to see our son. What the hell is she? And pregnant too."

"That's none of your business. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see our son."

"Abel."

"What?"

"His name is Abel." Delia said. She took a deep breath and pressed a hand to her belly. Jax noticed and immediately his attention was on Delia.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just get tired so quick these days."  
>Jax brushed some of the hair out of Delia's eyes. "Why don't you go lay down for a little bit."<br>"But lunch…"

"I got lunch covered. I'm more worried about you. Go." Delia nodded and walked back into the living room. She reached in and picked Abel up from his play pen keeping his face into her shoulder.

"I'm gonna lay him down in his crib."  
>"Ok, darlin'." Jax waited till Delia was down the hall before looking back at Wendy. "What are you really doing here Wendy? I'm not giving you any more money."<p>

"I'm not here for that. I'm clean."  
>"For how long? A week, a month." Jax crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"For good this time. I want to be in Abel's life."

"You signed all rights to Abel away."

"So you're gonna let some croweater raise my son?"  
>"Delia isn't a croweater. She's a respected family member of this club. And Abel is extremely lucky to have a mother like Delia."<br>"I've changed Jax. I want to be in his life."  
>"No Wendy. Abel needs a stable mother."<p>

"This isn't over." Wendy turned around and headed back to her car. Jax blew out a sigh before closing the door. Jax walked into Abel's bedroom where Delia was rocking the little boy.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah." Delia stood up and laid Abel down in his crib.

"My ma through these at me today," Jax said, handing Delia a packet of houses, "Told me we we're gonna need a bigger house with two kids."

"You want to get another house?"

"I was thinking _we_ could get a house."  
>"Really?" At Jax's nod, Delia began to look through the packet.<br>"Pick anyone you want."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

A few days later it was time for Delia's baby shower. Arriving at the clubhouse, Jax helped Delia out of his truck. He reached into the back and grabbed Abel from the back seat. He placed a gentle hand on Delia's back. "You ok? You've been wincing a lot."

"Just Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"You're having contractions?"

"Fake ones."

"How do you have fake contractions?"

"Braxton-Hicks contractions are to prepare the body for labor. I read this all in the 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' book, I found in your coffee table drawer."

"My ma bought that for me when she found out about Abel. Back to the contractions. Does this mean you'll go into labor soon?" Jax was really confused and Delia thought it was adorable.

"Maybe. I'm kind of excited."

"Let's get you inside." Jax pressed a kiss to her head. They walked into Gemma's and everyone was already there. Delia kissed everyone's cheek before sitting down at the table. Jax sat Abel down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Gemma asked

"Good."

"She's having contractions." Jax said. The whole table lit up with noise.

"Whoa! HEY!" Delia yelled, shutting them all up. "Yes I am having contractions but they are fake contractions. No I won't be going into labor tonight."

"Those were a bitch." Gemma said. Delia just laughed. All the guys were still looking at her.

"Guys. I'm fine. The baby is fine. Oh specking of the baby. Jax and I have finally decided on a name for the little one." Delia said rubbing her belly.

"What did you pick?"

Delia looked at Jax before looking at everyone. "Her name will be Charlotte Rose Teller."

Gemma raised an eyebrow at that. "Something you two need a share?" Jax and Delia shared another look before looking at Gemma. Jax reached over and threaded his fingers through hers.

Delia smiled and said, "Jax and I are giving a relationship a try." Gemma hugged the both of them.

She leaned up to Jax's ear. "You got a hell of a woman. Don't ever let her go."

"I won't." Jax said.

"Alright, let's get to the gift." Gemma said after everyone congratulated Jax and Delia. She handed Delia a small bag. Inside the bag was a cute pink onesie and matching beanie. Both had the reaper stitched on to them. A few more presents were exchanged and talk of the new house flowed through the room. Everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves. Delia glanced out the window and was startled. Sitting on the fence was a black crow, seemingly staring at her. It let out an eerie call, before taking off into flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked the chapter. It's a little bit longer then the past ones. Hopefully it makes up for my absence. :) I am hoping to get the next chapter up in a couple of days. Please review and let me know what you think. I love all the feedback and comments. So remember to review ;) they make me smile.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	6. Our New Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY**

**Firstly, I want to thank: Venetiangrl92, saddlebrat, lilnudger82, cornelia1323, Ezra Alexis, demonicseer, and Keeper of Oz, for your very kind reviews. I loved reading them. Also to everyone who favorited this story and put alerts out, thank you. ****To get to the story, I really didn't have this chapter planned in my outline but I was bored one night and this is the result and it kind of fit in with the story. So I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Our New Home:<strong>

Delia gently rocked Abel as the show on TV gave background noise. The baby was sound asleep but Delia was having trouble getting up from the couch. She turned her head when she heard the door open. "Hey."

"Hey babe." Jax kissed her cheek. "Hey little dude." He whispered to his son. "Did he just fall asleep?"

"No, he's been asleep for a while."

"Why didn't you put him in his crib?"

Delia blushed before answering. "I couldn't get up from the couch. When I tried he started to wake up, so I just sat here with him." Jax laughed at her before taking his son.

"Come on little dude. Once I lay you down, I'll come back and get mommy off the couch." Delia just rolled her eyes. Jax came back into the living room a few minutes later. "My mom threw these at me today." Jax handed her three different real estate magazines. "Said something about moving before Charlie was born."

"Yeah, she mentioned that to me too." Delia said as she flipped through one of the magazines. "So, what's our price range?"

"I don't want you to worry about that. Your biggest concern should be if you love it and can you see us raising our kids there. Ok?"

"Ok." Delia said. She looked down at the book again. "What do you think about this one?" Jax and Delia went through the books together. Along the way they found things they both liked, things that they didn't, things Jax needed, and things Delia needed.

"Alright, enough for tonight." Jax said throwing the book on the coffee table. "I'm beat." Jax stood and helped Delia up from the couch. Delia walked into their bedroom and began to get ready for bed. Jax took off his shirt and dropped his pants before crawling into bed. Delia joined him a few minutes later.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

"Come here baby boy." Delia cooed at Abel as she picked him up from his crib. She carried him over to his changing table and stripped him of his clothes. "Naked baby! Naked baby!" Abel started to laugh, throwing his legs up in the air. Delia quickly changed Abel and carried him into the living room. "What time are we meeting the realtor?" Delia asked Jax.

"10:30. You want to feed him, or do you want me too?"

"Could you? I still have to get ready."

"Sure. What do you want for breakfast? And don't say nothing, you need to eat."

"Just toast please." The pair took turns eating and getting ready. Finally Jax put Abel in his car seat and helped Delia into the passenger seat. "Oh, this is close to your moms." Delia said when they pulled up.

"Yeah. Stay in the car till I come around." Jax got out of the driver's seat and walked around the front of the truck.

"Hello Mr. Teller, Ms. Trager." The real estate agent, Kelly Barnes, said as Jax helped Delia out of the truck.

"Hello." Delia said as Jax got Abel from his car seat.

"We have a beautiful property to show you today." She said as she led them up the driveway. "As you can see, there is a two car garage." She opened the front door. "This home is about 2,000 square feet with a spacious living room. There are two bedrooms down stairs and the master suite upstairs." Delia and Jax followed behind her as they took a tour of the house. Jax watched Delia's face for some excitement.

"You don't like this one." Jax said

"It's beautiful but I don't know about having Abel and Charlie on the first floor while we're on the second floor." Kelly made some notes and promised to find them a ranch style house where everything was on one floor. Two days later, while Gemma had Abel, Jax and Delia went to meet Kelly again to see another house.

"Now this house is just of 31 hundred square feet. Four bedrooms, three full baths, and one half baths. There is a three car garage attached to the side with access from the inside to get into the house." Kelly said taking them inside. "To our immediate right is the dining room. Straight ahead is the great room and over on the left side of the house is what the builders called a kid's retreat. It connects to the smaller three bedrooms. Perfect for your two little ones." Delia let Kelly fill her in on all the detail but Delia already loved the house. It was the perfect size for their growing family. Close enough to Gemma's and the clubhouse without feeling smothered. Delia was amazed with the kitchen, she could already see herself cooking dinner for Jax and the family dinners they would have.

"I think the look on your faces says it all." Jax said to her.

"I love this house Jax. Tell me you love it too?" Delia grinned at him. Jax just smiled back at her, happy that she was happy.

"Let me go tell her this is the one." Delia gave him a big smile and an even bigger kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"I just want to see you happy."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia stood next to Jax's truck with Abel as she watched the boys load up the rental truck with everything in Jax's house. "Careful with that, it's Charlie's crib." Delia called out to the prospect. Kip nodded and gently placed it in the truck.

"You doin' ok baby?" Delia turned when Gemma spoke to her.

"Yeah, trying to keep an eye on the boys and make sure they don't break anything."

"Don't worry. Jax already warned them all."

"God damnit." The two women heard Jax yell.

"Sorry bro." Opie said

"That was my fucking foot." Jax said as him and Opie walked by.

"Yo! Two little sets of ears." Delia said, one hand holding Abel while the other soothed over her large belly.

"Sorry baby." Jax shot his dimpled grin at his old lady.

"If Abel's first words are a cuss word or if Charlie comes out cussing. I'm gonna string up you by your favorite appendage." Delia threatened.

Jax came over to kiss her. "You love my appendage too much." Delia just blushed. It was true, ever since they had exposed their feelings. It was like a flood of lust entered Delia's blood stream. Delia was worried at firs that he wouldn't want her. Worried that he wouldn't find her maternal body attractive. However, that wasn't the case at all.

"Go get the rest of the stuff. Your babies and I are getting tired."

Jax and the guys got the rest of the stuff loaded up. Gemma drove her filled SUV while Jax and Delia with Abel drove their loaded truck over to the new house. Delia and Gemma immediately went inside to delegate where things went. Abel and Charlie's rooms were the first to get set up and organized. Abel was laid in his crib for a nap. Delia went into what would be her and Jax's room. Sighing when she saw the bed set up, Delia laid her baby-heavy body on the mattress.

"Hey." Delia lifted her head to look at Jax.

"Hey." She said back.

"You ok?" He asked

"Just tired. Not really hard to do these days." Delia smiled. Jax lay down next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him when he let out a groan.

"What? Moving shi…stuff is hard work."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Try carrying around a 10 pound beach ball under your shirt for over six months. Then you can complain about your back hurting." Jax pulled her closer to him till they were belly to belly. He could feel his daughter move around inside Delia. Jax ran a hand over his daughter's temporary home.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered to his unborn child. "Are you having fun in there? You'll really like your new home." Delia ran her hand through Jax's hair. "I can't wait to meet you. Neither can Abel. He's so excited to meet you. But take your time coming out. We want you nice and healthy when you come out." Jax looked up when Delia's hand stopped moving. He chuckled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. Jax decided to lay there for a few more minutes. Gemma walked in their room ten minutes later and found them both asleep. Making sure the baby monitor was on; Gemma cleared everyone out of the house.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia sat straight up in bed, her body ceasing with pain, reaching over to Jax's side to wake him up. "Wha baby?"

"Jax, I think it's time."

"That's nice." Jax said sleepily. He had just gotten in less than two hours ago. "Wait what." He sat up as her news sank in.

"I think Charlie's ready to come out."

"Ok." Jax jumped up from the bed. "Umm…what do I do?"

Delia gave a small laugh. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Right." Jax helped her out of bed.

"Don't forget about Abel." Jax raced out of the room. Delia cringed when she heard him trip over some boxes still in the hallway. "A week later and there is still boxes everywhere." Delia muttered to herself as she slipped her shoes on. Delia met Jax in the living room with a discontented Abel. Delia suddenly pitched over, grabbing Jax's arm to keep her steady and upright. "You have my bag?"

"In the truck." Jax said. Together they got into the truck. Delia leaned over and grabbed Jax's cell phone from his pockets. "Who are you calling?"

"Do you want to face your mother when she finds out we went to the hospital and didn't call her?"

"Speed dial 2."

"Who's number one?" Delia asked as the phone rang.

"You."

Delia just smiled at him. "Whoever this is better be dying." Delia heard on the other end of the phone.

"Not dying. Just having a baby." Delia heard Gemma sit up in bed and Clay's muttering. "Jax and I have Abel and we are headed to the hospital."

"I'll be there. Don't have that baby without me." Gemma hung up the phone before Delia could say anything. Delia gave the phone back to Jax. Arriving at St. Thomas Hospital, Jax grabbed Abel's carrier and helped Delia down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I think." Delia said. Jax walked up to the counter and began to bang on it. "Jax, she's not deaf."

"And you're in labor." Jax turned to the nurse at the desk. "She's in labor. Find her doctor."

The nurse smiled patiently at Jax. She came around the desk and grabbed a wheelchair for Delia. "Sit in this sweetie. Darryl over there will take you to the maternity ward." Darryl came over and took the handles to Delia's wheelchair.

"Follow me." Darryl took the pair to the maternity ward and got them into their room. A maternity nurse came in a few minutes later.

"I hear you're having a baby." The nurse smiled at the couple. "I'm gonna have you change into one of the gowns. Do you need any help?"

"No I got it." Delia quickly changed into the pale blue gown with no back. Jax helped her into the bed.

"I'm just gonna check your cervix. Did your water break?" The nurse asked.

"No. Is that bad?"

"No, sometimes the doctor does have to manually break it." The nurse did her examination and then walked out.

"Is something wrong? She didn't say anything?" Delia had tears in her eyes and her breathing was a little erratic.

"Hey, calm down. I'll find out what's going on. You need to breath and try and relax." Jax kissed her once before heading towards the door. Before he reached it, the door was opened and the doctor walked in.

"I hear you think you're in labor."

"Think?" Delia was confused. Jax walked back over to her side while keeping an eye on a sleeping Abel.

"You're experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"I've had Braxton-Hicks contractions. The ones I had tonight were harder, more painful." Delia said

"Braxton-Hicks contraction can vary in degree and length."

"So I'm not in labor?"

"No. However that being said, you can go into labor at any time."  
>"Now I feel stupid." Delia blushed<p>

"Don't. Lots of women rush into the hospital thinking they're in labor." There was a quiet knock on the door and a nurse stuck her head in.

"Sorry for interrupting. There is a waiting room full of people demanding to know what's going on with Ms. Trager. Particularly a very loud woman and a blue eyed tall man."

"She brought everyone?" Delia's face heated up. "Oh my god."

"It's fine. Relax. I'll go deal with them. I'm gonna leave Abel in here."

"Can you just get him out of his carrier? I wouldn't be able to reach down and get him if he's still in that and he cries." Jax gave Abel to her before walking out of the room.

"I'll go and get started on your discharge papers. Just relax for a little bit. You should be out of here by early morning."

"Thank you." Delia said.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax walked down the hallway towards the waiting room. The minute Gemma spotted him; she was up and walking towards him. "How is she?"

"She's fine. She's not in labor."

"What?"

"It was a more painful type of Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"So, she's not having the baby?"

"No. But the doctor did say she could go into labor at any time." Jax said. A few hours later, Jax led Delia back into the house with Abel in her arms. Seeing her yawn, Jax took Abel. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll put him down."

"Ok? Gonna join me?"

"As soon as he's asleep."

"Make sure to turn the baby monitor on." Delia tossed over her shoulder as she headed towards her bedroom. Jax walked into Abel's room and laid the baby in his crib.

"You almost had a sister today." Jax muttered to him. "Soon." Jax kissed his sons head. When he lifted his head Jax's eyes were drawn to the window. Sitting on the window sill of Abel's room was large crow and a heavy feeling settled in Jax's stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! What's going to happen? Both Jax and Delia have seen this crow. I wonder what's going to happen next? Guess everyone is just going to have to come back for the next chapter :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I love to hear all the feedback. Till next time.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	7. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Like always, firstly I want to start off by thanking my lovley reviewers: demonicseer, HermioneandMarcus, dark-lelu, Venetiangrl92, lilnudger82, LonePalm, Ezra Alexis, Dahlia Rose-Marie, Shantigal, go4itgirl, and Chloedancerva. All your reviews meant so much to me :) And a big thank you to all the people that are still reading this and favoriting it and putting it on your alert list. That means a great deal to me.**

**THIS CHAPTER: You all inspired me so much, that I saw down and cranked out this next chapter in just three days. As you can tell from the chapter name, this is the boiling point of the story. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p><strong>Something Wicked This Way Comes:<strong>

"Jax." Delia moaned as his cell phone buzzed on the bed side table. "Your cells ringing and I'm trying to sleep." Delia pushed on his shoulder till he reached for his phone.

"What?" Jax answered into his phone.

"You need to meet me at the warehouse."

"What happened?" Jax sat up in their bed, making Delia rise up on her elbow, now awake and worried.

"Prospect got knocked out. There was someone in the warehouse."

"Fuck. I'll be there in ten minutes." Jax hung up his cell.

"What's going on?"

"Some club shit I have to deal with. Go back to sleep."  
>"Ok. Be careful."<br>"Always."

Jax got out of bed and dressed quickly, pulling his cut on as he walked through the kitchen. Jax made a quick detour into Abel's room. Harley lifted his big head when Jax entered. Jax tucked the blanket around Abel's little body, placing a soft kiss on his head. Jax left the house and made his way to the warehouse. When he pulled up all the guys were there. Glancing at the prospect, Jax saw the big gash on the side of his head.

"What the hell happened?" Jax demanded

"I was unloading some of the shipments we got today. I thought I heard something outside. So I covered all the guns and went out to see what it was. Before I could make it outside, I was clocked in the head."

"The entire place is trash. I looks like nothing was taken but we won't know till we go through everything." Clay said. The group walked inside and Jax saw the damage that was done.

"What did we catch on the cameras?" Jax asked

"I have Juice headed to the clubhouse to go over the tapes." Clay said, "Let's get this fucking place picked up. I need to know if any of my guns are missing."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia sat up in bed when she heard the front door close. Delia glanced at the clock, noticing that Jax had been gone for almost an hour. Delia listened but didn't hear any footsteps coming towards the bedroom. She swung her legs off the bed and pushed herself into a standing position. Delia left her bedroom and crossed the kitchen. Looking in the living room, she didn't see Jax. Delia walked into Abel's room, passing a sleeping Harley on the way. Delia started to walk in but stopped when she saw the tall shadow over Abel's crib. Smiling at the sight of father and son, Delia walked into the room. However the smile slowly slid off her face the closer she came. There was short brown hair where Jax's long blonde hair should have been. The tall figure turned to face Delia.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?"

"Oh my god." Delia felt her heart stop for a second before it started beating triple time. "What are you doing here Caleb?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Delia's eyes cut back into the playroom where Harley was sleeping. "He isn't gonna help. I took care of him already and the two other yip-yaps."

Delia started to back away from him. "What did you do?"

"Oh I didn't kill them. Just have 'em a heavy sedative to make sure we had some uninterrupted time together." Caleb started to advance on her. "Where are you going? I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." Caleb grew angry at her response. He kicked some of Abel toys across the room. The loud noises woke Abel, who began to cry.

"Why do you always have to make me so angry? You bring this on yourself. You just piss me off till I have to correct you. Do you think I like punishing you?"

"Yes." Delia shot back.

"A couple months away and you grew a smart little mouth. Don't worry; I'll break you of that real quick." He went to unbuckle his belt, "Take off your shirt and turn around."

Delia's leg grew a little shaky. "Go to hell." Delia was proud that her voice sounded steadier then she felt at the moment. Delia took a couple more steps back, keeping Caleb following her and away from a crying Abel. When Caleb lunged at her, Delia jumped and ran. However, being almost nine months pregnant she didn't get very far before Caleb snagged a hold of her hair. "Let me go!"

"Bitch, you brought this on yourself when you tried to run away from me. I will always find you wherever you are. And I will always drag you back home."

"Jax will be home any minute."

"I made sure Jax would be busy for a while." Caleb sneered into her ear.

Pushing her against the wall, Delia hit a mirror, making it shatter into a million pieces. Caleb reared his hand back and slammed it against the side of her face. Delia saw stars and felt the pain bloom in her right in. Within seconds her eye was puffy and beginning to swell shut. Caleb grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her to the floor. Delia tried to protect her stomach but when she hit the ground, she felt a tearing sensation. Delia's cry of pain only made Abel cry harder.

Trying to scramble to her hands and knees, Caleb kicked her in the ribs, sending her back down on her stomach. Curling to her side, Caleb kicked her four more times in the back. Getting bored, Caleb grabbed her wrist, twisting till he felt a bone pop and turned her over onto her back. As he tried to sit on her thighs, Delia took her chance. She rammed her knee as hard as she could into his crotch. Delia pushed the larger man off her and ran into the kitchen. Almost pulling the drawer complete out of the counter, Delia pushed everything aside till she found the small handgun. Gripping it tightly Delia swung back around and jumped when she saw Caleb in the doorway.

Lifting the gun, she unsteadily pointed it at his chest. "Come any closer and I will shot you."

"You wouldn't shot me. You don't have enough back bone." Delia's gun waivered as the pain in her whole body intensified. One glance down confirmed that she was bleeding and badly. Delia's vision began to double and become unfocused.

"I won't let you hurt me to my children." Delia said but her hand dropped for a second. That was all the opportunity Caleb needed. He leaped at her and grabbed her, they struggled for a moment then…BANG! BANG!

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax was counting up the guns from the one container when his phone started to ring. He saw it was his mother. "Hey ma. What are you doing up?"  
>"Where are you?"<p>

Gemma's frantic tone worried Jax. "At the warehouse."

"You need to get to your house. NOW! Unser just called and said there was a disturbance call made to your house. Someone said there was yelling and a baby crying and then there were gun shots. I'm on my way there now."

"Shit. I'm leaving now. I'll meet you there." Jax hung up and everyone looked at him. "Something happened to Delia. There were gun shots at the house." The boys all got on their bikes and sped to Jax and Delia's house. When the guys arrived there were cop cars everywhere, two ambulances, and Gemma's SUV. After shutting off his bike, Jax could hear Abel screaming from outside. Racing into the house, he called out for his old lady and son. "DELIA! ABEL!" He saw blood and glass covered the floor. Before he could get far, he heard his name being called.

"Jax." Jax turned and saw Unser holding his son. Jax quickly took Abel from the older man, rocking his son in a soothing motion. Abel began to settle in his daddy's arms.

"Where's De…" Jax stopped when he spotted the white tarp covering the ground behind Unser.

* * *

><p><strong>So who's body is under that tarp? Is it Delia's body? Or Caleb's? What's going to happen? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. You just have to come back and find out :) Drop me a review and let me know what you think. The more reviews = the more inspiration = the faster another chapter is posted. LOL :) Till next time. <strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	8. Is She Dead or Alive?

**WOW! Who knew putting a body under a tarp would cause such uproar. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Like every chapter, I'd like to thank: Keeper of Oz, Venetiangrl92, ashley0921, otte1978, Ezra Alexis, Shantigal, demonicseer, LonePalm, Dahlia Rose-Marie, HermioneandMarcus, Savage3511, dark-lelu, sweetcandy apple, Whitelion69, SnakeGirl123, Lovesick Insomniac, MissCaityGrace, KatieMarrie, Alikatt31, Vyla2255. ****So I watched 'The Ledge' with Charlie Hunnam and Liv Tyler. It was so weird seeing him as someone other than Jax Teller. Sorry this is such a small chapter but it's just a filler to get to the next part. I hope you like it and remember to review when you finish reading, please :) ****Anyways, enough of my ranting and on with the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Is She Dead or Alive?:<strong>

Jax felt his knees grow shaky and his heart hit his knees. Jax had killed people before, he had shot, he had stabbed, he had helped clean up dead bodies, and not once did it turn his stomach. But the white tarp with the body underneath it in his living room had Jax wanting to throw up. Unser knew what Jax was looking at over his shoulder.

"It's not her." Unser was quick to reassure him. "She's on her way to the hospital. Gemma rode in the ambulance with her. We're still trying to I.D who the attacker was." Tig walked over to the tarp. With knowing it wasn't his niece, he threw back the tarp. Tig and Jax both let out a hiss of disgust at the dead body underneath. "You know him?"

"His name is Caleb Ross. He was beating on Delia in San Francisco. That's why she's in Charming." Tig said.

Jax picked up the keys to his truck. "Are the taking her to St. Thomas?" With Unser nod, Jax left the house to get into his truck. Locking Abel in his car seat Jax hopped in the driver's seat.

"We'll be right behind you." Tig said. Jax nodded and started the car. Wanting to race there, the only reason he didn't was because of his son in the car. Getting to the ER, the guys say Gemma sitting in the waiting room.

"Mom. What's going on? Where is she?" Jax asked

"They took her back. They haven't told me anything yet." Gemma said taking Abel. "What the hell happened? I got there as they were loading her into the ambulance."

"Caleb got to her." Tig said.

"Was she ok in the ambulance?" Jax asked.

"She wasn't awake. There was a lot of blood Jax." Jax began to pace up and down the length of the waiting room. The guys took positions either standing or sitting around the room. Jax ran a hand through his hair and blew out a sigh. Clay's cell rang and he stood up to take it.

Right as Clay walked back in, the doctor came out. "Jax Teller?"

"That's me. How are Delia and the baby?"

"As a result from the attack, Delia suffered a placenta abruption."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's when the placenta detaches from the uterine wall. Usually small tears wouldn't be cause for much alarm but she suffered an 80% tear."

"So what does that mean?"

"If it completely detaches then it can deprive the baby of oxygen and nutrients; that could interfere with development or cause a stillbirth."

"She could lose the baby?"

"That's very possible. What I like to do is take the baby now."

"So take her. That increases her chances right?"

"Yes but…Delia has a fracture in her wrist and in three of ribs. We are monitoring her body to make sure that she isn't bleeding internally. To ensure that the placenta doesn't complete detach I would like to take the baby now. But with the amount of blood Delia has lost and the amount of trauma to her body. She might not make through the C-section."

Jax felt all the air leave his body. Feeling his chest tightened, Jax couldn't get his lungs to function properly. "So it's either I lose my daughter or Delia."

"It's risky but there is a possibility that both will make it through this." Jax nodded his head at the doctor.

"What happens now?" Jax ran a hand over his jaw.

"I'm going to go prep for the surgery. It will take about two hours. When I'm finished, someone, if not I, will come out and tell you how everything went. If you like, I can have a nurse take you to see Delia for a few minutes before we take her up to the operating room. She's unconscious right now but it's always better for the patient to hear loved ones before they go into surgery."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

The nurse left Jax outside Delia's room with the warning that he only had a few minutes. Jax pushed the door open and walked in. Jax took in the sight of her. Delia's already small body looking even smaller on the large hospital bed. Small cuts covered her face, telling Jax that she went face first into the glass. Her one eye was swollen complete shut and had turned a deep purple and green color. Her wrist was incased in a temporary splint and she had wires going everywhere. Jax looked up at one monitor, the one keeping track of Delia's heartbeat. Then his gaze slid a little lower, to the smaller monitor that was keeping track of his daughter's heartbeat. Jax intertwined his fingers with Delia's good hand.

"Hey baby. It's me. They're gonna take you up to surgery to deliver the baby. The doctor said that one or both of you might not make it. So I need you to prove him wrong. You and our daughter are going be just fine and I'm gonna take you home. Abel's gonna be a great big brother and Gemma already has practice at being the overprotective grandma." Jax brushed the hair behind her eyes, gently sweeping over her swollen skin. "I need you to be ok. Please baby." Jax dipped his head into her lap. "I can't lose you, not now." The door open and Jax stood up. He scrubbed his hands over his face to clear it of the tears.

"I'm sorry; we have to take her up to the operating room."

Jax nodded his head. Placing a kiss on her belly and then Delia's lips. "I love you and Charlie. And I'll be here when you get out." The orderlies wheeled her out of the room and Jax was left in the silence.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Watching Jax walk down the hallway, Gemma turned to her husband. "Everything ok?" She nodded her head towards the phone in his hands.

"No." Clay glanced at Tig. "That was Juice. He just got through the film. You'll never guess who he saw knocking Half-Sack out and tearing through the warehouse."

"He needed Jax distracted. With him out of the house, Caleb had easier access to her." Tig said, "Stupid motherfucker." Tig slammed his hand against the wall causing several people and nurses to look up. "How in the hell did he find out where she was?"

"He knew that she had grown up in Charming. It wouldn't be hard to figure out this is where we brought her." Gemma said

"Son of bitch got off to easy." Tig grumbled.

"Heads up." Bobby said when he caught the sight of Jax walking back down the hallway.

"They took her up to surgery." Jax said

"You doing ok baby?" Gemma asked as Jax took his sleeping son from his mother.

"I will be once I know my old lady and daughter are ok." Jax sat in the chair and began to rock gently to keep Abel asleep. The only thing they could do now was wait to hear from the doctor.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Gemma sat there for two and a half hours with the rest of SAMCRO. Watching Jax pace the floor with the baby, without the baby, when he would sit, Tig would start. Tig would walk up the whole length of the hallway before walking all the way back down. Clay followed after Tig, and then Bobby, and finally Jax again. Gemma finally snapped and told them all to sit the fuck down before she cut off their legs at the knee caps. Jax tilted his body into a reclined position as best he could. Abel lay on his chest with a bottle in his mouth. Gemma had Half-Sack run back to Jax's and grab a few things for the baby. Another hour later and looking up every time the door opened. The doctor that took Delia up to surgery finally came out from behind the doors. Everyone stood up; preparing themselves for whatever new, good or bad, that the doctor had to tell them.

"How are Delia and the baby?" Jax asked when the doctor got close enough to them.

"We were able to deliver your daughter safety. She's a healthy, beautiful girl. Weighing in at about 5 pounds, 4 ounces, and 20 inches long."

"And Delia?" Jax didn't like the look on the doctor's face.

"When we removed the baby, Delia started to hemorrhage. We lost her heartbeat while trying to find the bleed. After determining the source, we quickly patched up the bleed. Mr. Teller…I don't know who to tell you this but…Delia. Delia's is in a coma due to the massive blood loss and her heart stopping. There is a possibility that Delia may not wake up."

"How much of a possibility?"

"She was without a heartbeat for over three minutes. We don't know what kind of damaged that caused the brain."

"How much of a possibility is there that she wouldn't wake up?"

"About 80%. I'm very sorry." Gemma leaned into Clay when he put his arm around her shoulders. Jax dropped to the chair. "She's in the recovery room right now. She'll be there for about another hour. In the meantime, if you would like, I will get the nurse to take you to see your daughter when she's brought up."

"Yeah. Thanks." Jax stood and shook the doctor's hand. Jax turned to his mother. "I need some air."

"I'll find you when they let you go see Charlotte." Jax nodded and left the waiting room. Gemma sighed, watching her son walk down the hallway.

"He'll be ok…they'll all be ok." Clay promised.

"I hope so." Gemma said.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

As soon as Jax cleared the front of the hospital, he lit a cigarette. Blowing out the smoke, he found a bench to sit on. Jax looked around with unseeing eyes. His thoughts and focus on the woman and baby girl inside a sterile operating room, fighting for their lives. His gave shifted to the front of the hospital. An old man was being wheeled out to an awaiting car filled with family. The wind rustled his hair around his shoulders. Jax took the last few puffs from his cigarette before stuffing it out. He took a deep breath before making his way back into the hospital. Walking back the receptionist desk and into the elevator. Jax made his way up to the waiting room where the rest of his family was. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed an older, skinny brunette walking in front of him, in the same direction. His brow creased in a frown when she turned into the waiting room that he was headed towards. Jax just reached the door when he heard her speak.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Now you know that she's not dead :) I wouldn't kill her off, I have plans for her, Jax, and their two beautiful kids. LOL :). So I hope you like this chapter. I have the rest of the story planned out and am writing it as fast as I can. Please review and let me know what you think. I LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear the feedback from everyone. Let me know what you like and what you don't like. Thanks again to the people who reviewed and put alerts out and favorited the story. It meant so much. I hope to get the next chapter out quickly. I'm on spring break this week, so I'll have plenty of time to write.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	9. The Fallout

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT DELIA AND CHARLOTTE.**

**A/N: Like always I want to say thanks to: SnakeGirl123, Venetiangrl92, ashley0921, saddlebrat, LonePalm, otte1978, MissCaityGrace, Ezra Alexis, go4itgirl, Whitelion69, HermioneandMarcus, SweetGA07, ILoveAnime89, Lottie, CupKatyCakes, and Saderia for the lovely reviews. It was wonderful to read them and hear your feedback. And a thanks to everyone else who have read this story, favorited it, and alerted it. I AM SO SO SORRY for not updating for so long. I don't know how it got away from me. But no worries, I am back and have a full plan of attack. Please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fallout<strong>

At the sound of the woman's voice, Tig's head popped up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He sneered at the woman.

"I heard my daughter was here. I wanted to check on her. I didn't expect all of you here." Kiera Gallagher looked at all the men in the room. Some that she recognized and others that she didn't. "Piney. See the booze and drugs haven't killed you yet."

"Kiera, obviously the STD's haven't killed you either."

"Where is my daughter?" Gemma stood up, walking closer to Kiera.

"_Delia_ is none of your concern anymore."

"How dare you. I'm her mother."

"Mother my ass. You were too busy shooting yourself up with whatever you could get your hands to be a mother."

"I am not going to defend myself to you." Kiera swung around, looking for a doctor. "I want to see a doctor to see what's going on with my daughter."

"You won't go near Delia." Tig said, "How the hell did you even know she was here?"

"I went to her apartment in San Francisco. Her lovely boyfriend told me she had ran away. So I knew she had to have come here. When I got into town, I heard she was in the hospital."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Caleb something. Sweet guy. He was really worried about her."

"You stupid bitch!" Jax, who had been surprisingly quiet, exploded. "Do you know what your fucking big mouth did?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"You're the reason he found her! You're the reason Delia almost lost the baby and her life!" Jax roared. Clay put a restraining hand on Jax's shoulder. At that moment a nurse entered the waiting room. She looked wide-eyed at the group.

"Umm…I'm here to take the father to see the baby." She said. Jax immediately lost all anger. His sole focus now on seeing his daughter and making sure she was ok. "Come on little man." Jax took Abel from Gemma and left to follow the nurse. Kiera went to follow them but Gemma stopped.

"Stop your scrawny ass right there. You aren't going anywhere near that baby."

"I'm that baby's grandmother."

"The hell you are. You already caused enough damage."

"And what damage did I cause?" Kiera said snidely

"Caleb was beating on, before and during her pregnancy. He kicked the shit out of her tonight and put her here. You told him exactly where he could find her." Tig scoffed at her.

"Like I was supposed to know he hit her."

"Not hit her, beat her." Tig corrected, "To the point where she has a broken wrist and three fractured ribs."

"Maybe if you actually were a mother to Delia, you would have known Caleb was using her as his punching bag." Gemma said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but I was told to let the family know when Miss. Trager was in her room."

"Thanks." Tig said as he walked past Kiera. "Be gone by the time I get back or you won't like what happens." Tig followed the nurse back to Delia's room.

"She's hooked up to machines and it looks a little scary but she's stable and the doctor is hoping for the best." The nurse said leaving Tig at the doorway to Delia's ICU room.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax carried Abel, followed the nurse down to the NICU. "You just got out of here. Now your sister's here." Jax muttered against Abel's soft head. Jax looked through the glass at the babies. "Why is she in her? She was close to term?"

"Do to the trauma that Ms. Trager went through, the doctor thought it was best to monitor her in the NICU for the first night." The nurse led them over to a little bassinet. "I'll leave the three of you alone. Congratulations on the beautiful baby."

"Thanks." Jax looked down at the small baby in the bassinet. Her eyes were closed in sleep and Abel clapped at the sight of his sister. "You happy to see your sister? I am too buddy." Jax took a seat in the rocking chair next to the bassinet. "Your mommy is going to be so happy to know that you're ok." Jax said resting a hand on the bassinet. "She's sleeping right now but soon she'll be awake and I can take you both home."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Tig walked into the room with slow measured steps. Delia lay on the bed, hooked up to machines helping her breathe. Tig sat in the seat next to her left side, her right wrist was incased in heavy plaster. He just held her hand and sat there. After about an hour, Gemma came in to give him a break. When Gemma steps out of the room, Jax is there. She takes Abel from her son's arms and kisses his cheek. Jax walked down the hallway to Delia's room. Jax takes the seat by her bed and grabs her good hand.

"Hey baby. I saw our little girl. She's so beautiful…just like her mother. Abel was excited to see her." Jax opened his mouth but closed it. He felt stupid talking to her when he knew she wouldn't respond. But on the other side, talking to her made him feel better. "I'm sorry…I am so sorry." Jax said bowing his head, letting it rest next to her hip. "I should have been there. I should have called someone to come over. You were pregnant and you had the baby. I should have never left." Jax kissed the back of her hand. "I will never let this happen again. You are my world along with our two kids. I love you and I will protect you and our kids until the day I die. I need you to be ok because Abel and Charlotte need their mother…I need their mother. You can't leave me, I haven't given your permission yet." Jax ran a hand across his face. He scrubbed against the tears he felt in his eyes. He had to be the strong one for his kids. He had to be strong for Delia.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

**3 Weeks Later**

Gemma walked down the familiar hallway to Delia's hospital room. While she was no longer in the ICU, she had yet to awaken from her coma. Gemma peaked in the door to see Jax passed out in the recliner chair with Abel on his chest and Charlotte curled up in her bassinet. Charlotte had been released two days after being born. Gemma was staying with Jax to help take care of the two little ones while Jax spent most of his time in the hospital with Delia. Walking across the room, she set the bag of food down on the bedside table.

"Jax." She nudged him gently, trying not to disturb the two sleeping children.

"Hmm." Jax opened his blue eyes to see his mother standing over him. "Hey ma."

"I brought lunch." She pointed to the food bag. "How are my grandchildren?"

"Ok." Jax said shifting Abel to the couch. Jax grabbed the bag and pulled out a cheeseburger and started to eat.

"I'll take them when I leave. I started looking into a nanny."

"Why?"

"Because you're here all the time and I have to be at the garage. We need someone to watch Abel and Charlotte."

"No. Not till Delia wakes up. Delia wouldn't want some stranger around her kids till she's met them."

"Jax…I love that girl like she is my own daughter. But you have to be realistic about things. It's been three weeks and she hasn't woken up."

"She's getting stronger. The doctors say she could wake up any day now. They said it was a good sign that she started breathing on her own when they took her off the ventilator. She's going to wake up. She has too." Gemma just nodded her head as they fell into silence. Two hours later, Jax was alone in the room with Delia. He was flipping through the channels while holding onto Delia's good hand. He finger was positioned over the channel button when he felt it. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. Jax looked over at Delia. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing even and deep. Then he felt her hand contract around his again. "Baby? Delia?" Spikes began to form on her heart monitor. "Open your eyes. You can do it." Nurses flew into the room, followed by a doctor.

"What happened?"

"She squeezed my hand…twice."  
>"I need you to step back so I can check her out." Jax wanted to argue but stepped back from Delia's bedside. The doctor began looking over Delia's vitals and her chart. He leaned over her pulling a pen light from his pocket. "Ms. Trager? Can you hear me?" Jax watched as Delia's eye lids fluttered a few times before opening up.<p>

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Everything was blurry to her. There was a bright light shining in her eyes and shadows moving around in front of her. She didn't know where she was, how she had gotten there, or what happened. Working herself into a panic, Delia started to struggle. Hands came down around her, trying to hold her still. She cried out as she twisted. Feeling the pain exploding in her ribs and wrist. Tears poured down her face as she screamed for someone to help her. Then another voice penetrated the painful haze she was swimming in. She knew that voice, she loved that voice.

"Jax."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax pushed his way to her side when she started screaming and crying. After hearing her scream his name, Jax lifted her good hand into his. "I'm here, you're ok. You have to let the doctors look at you."

"Doctors?"

"You're at the hospital." At once everything came rushing back to Delia; Caleb being in the house, fighting with him, feeling the terrible pain in her belly, fighting over the gun, and then everything going black. Delia began to panic again when she felt her empty womb.

"Oh god! Charlotte. Jax, what happened to Charlotte?"

"Hey, hey, calm down. She's fine. She's perfect. She is so beautiful and healthy. She's with my mom at the house."

"She's ok?" At Jax's nod, Delia wept with relief. "Oh thank god." After the doctor checked her brain function and test her memory, he left the couple to themselves. "Jax…" Delia trailed off.

"What?"

"What happened to Caleb?"

"You shot him. He was dead when the paramedics finally got to you."

"How long was I out?"

"Three weeks. Longest three weeks of my life."

"I want to see our kids…and our family."

"I call my mom. Get her to bring the kids here." Jax said. Delia's eyes fluttered open and shut. "Rest. When you wake up, our kids will be demanding your attention." Jax left Delia to sleep. He walked down the hallway where he could get better reception.

"Hey baby." His mom answered.

"Hey ma." Jax said

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, gather everybody up and bring the kids."

"What happened? Is Delia ok?"

"She's awake." Jax said. He heard silence on the other side of the phone. "Ma."

"We'll be right there."

"Take your time. She's sleeping right now."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Kiera glanced through the small peephole at the top of the door. Quickly slipping in when she saw the room was empty. Delia's eyes were closed in sleep, her breath deep and even. Wires hung from her, connected to monitors keeping track of her vitals. Kiera walked over to her daughter's bedside. Almost as if she sensed someone was in the room, Delia's eyes fluttered open. Kiera smiled at Delia when her eyes connected with Delia's.

"Hi honey." Kiera reached out to touch Delia but Delia jerked away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Kiera said, "I missed you."

"Get you."

"Now Delia don't be like that. I was worried when I got into town and I heard you were here."

"I don't want you here." At once Kiera's face changed from a smile to a sneer.

"You little bitch. You think just because you're in Charming; you're all high and mighty."

Delia pushed herself into a sitting position, the pain obvious on her face. "No, you don't get to come in here and act like a concerned mother."

"I am a concerned mother."

"NO! You left me…when I was 16. I woke up one morning and you were gone. I had drug dealers beating down the door trying to find you. Threating to rape and kill me. Where were you then, huh?" Delia yelled. "Probably shooting up, right?" Delia's head whipped to the side at the force of Kiera's slap.

"I am your mother and you will respect me."

"No. You're just the junkie whore my dad got pregnant." Kiera raised her hand to slap her again but the door was thrown open.

"What the fuck! How the hell did you get in here?" Jax demanded. Nurses came rushing in, pushing a pale Delia back to a lying position. "I thought Tig made it clear that we didn't want you around here." Jax made his way to Delia's side. "Is she ok?" He demanded from the nurse.

"She's just a little winded. Sitting up with her ribs right now will be a little painful." The nurse checked the rest of Delia's vitals.

Now that Jax knew Delia was ok, he turned his attention on Kiera. "I told you to stay away from Delia. Don't make me repeat myself."

"That is my daughter!"

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck? Stay away from her or you won't like what happens."

"What the hell?" Tig demanded, coming up behind Kiera. "Bitch, you just don't listen."

"I got it." Happy rasped. He grabbed Kiera by her arm.

"Let go of me."

"Shut it bitch before I shut it for you." Happy growled. Kiera wisely chose to be quiet and walk out with Happy.

"Baby, I'm so happy to see you awake." Gemma said coming over to Delia's bedside.  
>"Nice to be awake." Delia smiled at the baby in Gemma's arms. "Hi sweetheart." Delia took Abel from Gemma despite the pain in her ribs.<p>

"Darlin' you sure you can hold him."

"I'm fine." Delia said not taking her eyes off the little boy. "We're you good for grandma while mommy was sleeping?" Abel babbled away at her and smiling.

"I have someone else here who would like to see her mommy." Jax said. Delia looked up at him but her gaze was locked onto the small bundle in his arms. Gemma took Abel back into her arms as Jax placed Charlotte in Delia's.

"Oh, hi cutie. I'm your mommy." Delia couldn't stop the flood of tears as she traced her daughters face.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

An hour later there was a knock on the door. A short, blonde nurse came in a few seconds later. "Hello mom and dad. We just need to do a little paperwork for the birth certificate."

"Sure." Delia said shifting Charlotte in her arms.

"Mother's full name?"

"Delia Grace Gallagher-Trager."

"Father's full name?"

"Jackson Nathan Teller." Jax said.

"Baby's full name."

"Charlotte Rose Teller."

"Alright. I need you to sign here." She pointed to where Delia was supposed to sign. "And you here." She pointed to where Jax was supposed to sign. "I'll get this down to the records and we'll print off the birth certificate. Congratulations." The nurse left the family of four alone.

Delia looked over at Jax, who was holding Abel. "I want to go home."

"You just woke up from a three week coma."

"I don't like hospitals."

"You ain't leaving till the doc says you can."

"What if I promise to be really good if I get to go home?"

"When the doctor tells you, you can go home, I'll take you home. Not a day before." Delia just huffed at him.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

A week later, Jax made good on that promise. Delia was practically vibrating in her seat on the edge of the bed. Delia held Abel in her arms while Jax had taken Charlotte with him to give her release papers to the doctors. Jax opened the door and the nurse followed behind him with a wheelchair. "What is that?"

"Ms. Trager, it is hospital policy that you be escorted downstairs by wheelchair."

Delia swung her gaze from Jax to the nurse. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No ma'am."

"Just get in the wheelchair. You want to get out of here, don't you?" Delia grumbled by sat in the wheelchair. When they get outside, Delia noticed Clay, Tig, and Bobby in front of Jax's truck. Happy, Juice, Chibs, and Opie in the back. Delia looked up at Jax.

"What's with the armed escort?" Delia asked noticing all the men had visible hardware on them.

"I'm not taking any chances with you or our kids." Delia smiled at him before pulling his face down to kiss hers. They loaded the kids in and Jax helped Delia in before they were on their way to their home. Delia closed her eye to the comforting sound of bikes as they surrounded the truck. Most of the bikes kept going when Jax pulled into the driveway. Clay and Tig parked their bikes next to Jax's and Gemma's SUV. Getting inside was tricky with two carseats in both hands, so Clay snagged his granddaughter.

"Welcome home." Gemma said.  
>"It's good to finally be home." Delia said. They walked into the living room and Delia stopped. While she was in the hospital, Gemma and Jax had the place cleaned. There was no more glass covering the floor or blood in the kitchen where she had shot Caleb.<p>

Jax gave Abel to his mom and walked up behind Delia. "We can a new place. We don't have to stay here if it is too hard for you." Delia was quiet as she contemplated his offer.

"No."

"You sure?"

"This is my house…our home. It's the place I picked out to raise our kids. I will not let him ruin that for me. I won't let him make me run again. My nightmare ended here. I can't finally wake up without a black cloud for the first time…in years." Delia turned to face him. "I love you and I love our kids. This is our house and we're staying."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Remember to please review this story. I love to hear all the feedback and hear what everyone think about it. Some sad news is that we are in the home stretch of this story. Which means, it's close to being done. That's really sad for me beacause I love this story so much. But have no fear there are still 3 more chapters left to go.<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	10. Family

**DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**A/N: I want to say thank you to: Venetiangrl92, HermioneandMarcus, otte1978, Ezra Alexis, Whitelion69, Saderia, go4itgirl, Shantigal, Ashlee, CupKatyCakes, ozlady80, MissCaityGrace, saddlebrat, ILoveAnime89, and Sassykat for the lovely reviews, OVER 100!. I'm very excited and I loved reading all the comments. Please enjoy the next chapter of Safe in His Arms.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Delia yawned and stretched as gently as she could without pulling her stiches. Turning her head, she heard the sounds coming through the baby monitor. Turning her head back over, she spotted Jax still sleeping with a hand thrown above his head. Smoothly as possible, Delia eased herself from under Jax's arms and slipped from the bed. She carefully padded her way pasted the kitchen, through the living room, and into Charlotte's nursery. The walls were painted a soft pink, which contrasted beautiful with the mahogany crib, dresser, and changing table. Crossing the room to Charlotte's side, Delia leaned down for the baby girl when she swiftly sucked in a breath. Delia stood up straighter so she could breathe properly. Bending too far with her ribs, like over the cribs, wasn't going to be doable till they healed. The babies gently cooing was soon turning into a full blown cry.

"Shh sweetie. Mommy's here." Trying again to reach for the baby, Delia lost her breath the second she leaned down. Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes. Delia looked up when she heard Jax make his way into the room.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" He crossed the room to get to his girls.

"I can't pick her up. Every time I lean over to get her, I lose my breath." Jax leaned over and picked Charlotte up from her crib. He placed her in Delia's arms.

"See problem solved."

"But what happens if you're not here?" Delia said sitting in the rocking chair.

"I may have a solution to that."

"What?"

"My mom suggested getting a nanny." Delia thought about it.

"That may not be a bad idea. If you're gone, I'm gonna need the help. Has she started looking?"

"No. I told her you would have the final decision."

"I'll call her later and get her to start looking." Delia said as she rocked the baby. Charlotte's mouth was opening and closing, signaling to her parents that she was hungry.

"I'll get her bottle." Jax said leaving his two girls alone. Quickly returning with Charlotte's breakfast, Delia began to feed her daughter. A few minutes of peace was broke when they heard an angry cry from next door. "Someone didn't want to miss out on all the fun." Delia teased to her daughter. Jax got Abel out of his crib, with a quick diaper change; they joined the two girls in Charlotte's nursery. Abel started clapping his hands together the second he sees Delia and Charlotte. Jax leaned down so Delia can kiss his head.

"I didn't get a good morning kiss." Jax said.

"I am very sorry." Delia cooed in a baby voice. She puckered her lips at him and tilted her head up.

Jax dropped a kiss and said, "Good morning."

"Morning."  
>Both turned when they heard the door open. "Jax? Delia?" The heard Gemma's voice callout.<br>"Glad we weren't sleeping or anything ma." Jax yelled back

"Please, you have a newborn. You don't sleep." Gemma walked into the room. "How are my two favorite grandbabies?"

"They're your only grandbabies." Delia teased. Delia set the bottle on the table next to her and shifted her daughter up to her shoulder. Her casted hand under her bottom, Delia gently tapped Charlotte's back.

"Are you feeling ok?" Gemma asked

"I've been better. Defiantly not how I pictured the first day home with the babies." Delia shifted Charlotte back down once she burped. "Jax told me you suggested a nanny." Gemma nodded her head. "Did you have anyone in mind or anything? I realized this morning that, I'm gonna need someone when I'm here by myself."

"We'll start looking." Gemma said.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia held Charlotte to her chest on the back porch while Abel played in the grass a few feet away. Harley, Cocoa, and Mocha were rolling around with the little boy. Abel slapped his hands on the ground which made the Cocoa and Mocha take off around the yard. Harley lay behind Abel, giving the little boy something to prop up against. Delia lifted her head when she heard the sound of a door closing. Harley, hearing it also, got up from his position behind Abel. He put himself between them and whoever was coming into the back yard.

"Whoa." Delia heard Gemma as she entered the back yard. Harley started to growl before he realized who it was.

"Come here boy. It's ok." Delia called him off. Delia stood when she saw another woman with her.

"Delia, this is Neeta. Neeta, Delia." Delia put out her good hand to shake Neeta.

"Hello. Sorry about Harley, he's just been really protective since…since this." Delia waved her cast up.

"Nice to meet you. Gemma has told me a lot about you."

"Neeta would be able to work around whatever schedule you need." The three women talked and worked out a schedule. Delia introduced her to Charlotte and Abel and the dogs.

"Do you have any children?" Delia asked after settling down in the living room.

"Two daughters. 27 and 24."

"Do they live around here?"

"No. My oldest lives in Oakland and my other daughter lives in San Diego."  
>"That's a long drive. Are you originally from Charming?"<p>

"No. I lived in Oakland before moving here." Delia nodded. The front door opened and Delia smiled when she heard Jax's voice.

"Baby?"

"Living room." Delia smiled at him when he walked into the room. Delia titled her head back as Jax leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. "Jax, this is Neeta. Neeta, this is my baby daddy Jax." Jax shook hands with the older woman.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Jax said

"Neeta's gonna help around the house and with the kids while I get better."  
>"Good." Jax nodded his head at his mother to join him in the kitchen. "I want Juice to run a full background check on her."<p>

"Already done. She's got a clean record."

"Tell Juice to check again. Dig as deep as he has to."

"Ok." Jax nodded his head before leaving the kitchen.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

It had been four months since Delia's attack and Delia and Jax were back in the doctor's office for Delia's final checkup, hopefully. "Ms. Trager." Delia looked back at Jax who was on his cell phone. He put his hand on the speaker.

"You go in and I'll finish with this. I'll be back in like two minutes."

"Ok." Delia walked back to the exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. You can go ahead and change into a gown."

"Thank you. When my boyfriend done. Could you bring him back here?"

"Sure." The nurse left and Delia put on the hospital gown. A few seconds later, the door opened and in walked a brunette doctor. Delia remembered that she was Abel's doctor.

"Dr. Knowles?"

Tara nodded. "Hello Delia. Your normal doctor is in emergency surgery right now. So I'll be doing your exam. Is that ok?"

Delia nodded her head. "That's fine." Tara took out Delia's file and flipped it open.

"How have you been feeling since the C-section?"

"Ok. Some pain but not too bad."

"Did your stitches dissolve ok?"

"All gone."

"How is the wrist and ribs feeling?"

"They've moved me from a hard cast to an air splint." Delia held up her wrist to show her. "My ribs are defiantly better. I can take a deep breath without any pain."

"Good." Tara made some notes before closing the file. "You can lay back and I just want to have a quick look at your incision." Before they could move, the door opened and Jax walked in. He stopped and looked from Tara to Delia.

"Everything all done?" Delia asked

"Yeah. Just some business to clear up." Jax went to her side and took her hand. Tara went back to work, lifting the gown. Tara covered Delia's lower half and exposed her stomach. "Any pain when I press here?"

"No."

Tara pushed on Delia's stomach a few more times before stepping back. "You've healed up great. I'm gonna sign you off as all clear. No more checkups unless it's for the babies." Tara let Delia get up and she went to get changed.

"Thanks." Jax said.

"Just doing my job. Can I…talk to you for a minute?" Jax knew she was implying that they talk alone. Delia came back out, dressed.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of her." Delia looked up at Jax. She had a feeling that they needed to talk. She smiled at Tara before turned to Jax.

"Actually, you two talk. I'm gonna go set up Charlie's appointment. I'll meet you at your bike?" Delia kissed him before leaving. Jax crossed his arms over his chest. Tara nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Everything." Tara said, "Running away ten years ago. I left things unresolved between you and me."

"There is no you and me."

"I know and you have two beautiful children and Delia to prove that. Look, I didn't come back to mess with anything. I just needed to say I was sorry. I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused by leaving. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to handle…everything. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Good. I'm leaving Charming again. I'm headed to St. Jude's Children's Hospital."

"That's great Tara." And he was. Jax loved Tara since he was 15 years old. She was his first love and him hers. And in some ways, he still loved her…as a friend.

"Yeah, I'm excited." Tara rose up on her toes to kiss Jax's cheek. "You're a good man Jax Teller. Take care of yourself and your family."

"Take care of yourself too." Jax left the room. He walked down the hallway towards the elevators. Delia was waiting for him by his bike.

"Everything ok?"

"Perfect." Jax said. He climbed on the bike and helped Delia.

"Let's go see our kids." Delia said into his ear as she pulled on her helmet.

"You're pretty attached to those two aren't you?"

"Of course I'm attached to my children."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Abel started to bounce in the playpen the second her heard the sounds of a motorcycle pulling up into the driveway. Gemma laughed at him while she held Charlotte. Clay put down the paper he was reading as the front door opened. Jax came in first, his hand trailing behind him, entangled with Delia's hand. Delia immediately went over Abel and lifted him into her arms.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Hi baby." Delia placed a kiss on his head. "How is my baby girl?" Delia directed at her daughter, who giggled at her mother.

"Fine. They're both fine." Gemma said, "What did the doctor say?"

"That I am perfectly healthy and I've been given the all clear." Delia said.

"Good." Jax noticed the lack of people in his mother's house.

"Where is everybody?" Jax asked. Nobody missed family dinner night.

"On their way." Clay said. Delia left Abel with Clay and Gemma handed Charlie to Jax. The women went into kitchen to get dinner ready. A few minutes later the house was filled with the men, some women, and children running around.

"Alright everyone, dinner's ready." Gemma yelled out as she placed the food on the table.

Clay sat at his end of the table. To his right were Tig, then Bobby, Juice, Chibs, and Half Sack. On Clay's other side was Piney, Donna, Opie, Jax, and then Delia, with Gemma at the other end of the table. Conversation flowed easily around the table. The three women, Gemma having introduced Delia and Donna, conversed amongst themselves. Delia looked up at Jax as he slid his arm around her shoulders. Jax pressed a kiss against the crown of her head. Glancing over her shoulder, Delia checked on her two sleeping babies. Now at 10 months and 4 months, respectively, Abel and Charlotte were getting bigger by the day and healthy. Delia refocused on the people surrounding the table. Chibs was pushing on Half Sack, Tig was making fun of Juice, Opie and Donna was whispering to each other, Clay and Piney were talking across the table. As inconspicuous as possible, Delia swiped a finger under her eye. Trying to catch the tear that fell from her watery eye. This right here was what it felt like to finally have a family. Delia let out a shaky breath as she let the love that swelled in the room. She had a family with a man she could see herself marring and a family with this group of people. They might not be connected by blood, but they are a family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for bringing Tara back into it, but I just felt like giving her and Jax a little closure. They were each other's first loves and all. But anyway, Delia is healthy and the family is all together. We still have two more chapters to go and I'm excited and a little sad. I'm going to start on the next chapter in a couple of days, give myself some time to work on my HappyOC story HOME. Please remember to review and let me know what you think. I love to hear the feedback from everyone. It makes me smile when I read them. Thanks.**

**-SexyPunk54-**


	11. Branding

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY**

**A/N: First off I want to thank: saderia, HermioneandMarcus, ILoveAnime89, dark-lelu, Ezra Alexis, Venetiangrl92, Bubbles, ChantalFrenay, Shantigal, MissCaityGrace, Bubbles, and cici love for their awesome reviews. Thank to everyone else who read this story and alerted and favorited this story. That means so much to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Branding <strong>

Delia reached over her head to grab the phone before the kids. She barely glanced away from the movie in front of her before answering. "Yeah."

"Hey darlin'." Delia smiled at the voice coming through the phone.

"Hey baby."  
>"What are you doing right now?"<p>

"Watching a movie while the kids are napping."

"Where's Neeta?"

"I gave her the day off." Delia pressed pause on the movie.

"Can you meet at the clubhouse when they wake up?"

"Is everything ok?" Delia was instantly worried. Jax usually didn't ask her to come to the clubhouse in the middle of the day.

"Everything's fine." Jax reassured her.

"Ok." Delia glanced at the clock. "They should be up in about an hour. If it's really important, I'll wake them up now."

"No, let them sleep. I know how cranky Abel gets if he doesn't get his nap. I can wait."

"Ok. I should be there in about an hour and a half."

"Alright darlin'. Enjoy your movie."

"Love you." Delia said when Jax returned the sentiment, she hung the phone. Just as her movie was finishing, she heard Charlie start to whimper. "Momma's coming." Delia called out as she walked towards Charlie's nursery. "How's mommy's little baby." Delia reached in and lifted the baby from the crib. "I think someone needs a diaper change." Delia laid Charlie on the changing table. "Do you want to go see Daddy?" Charlie got a big smile on her face. "You love Daddy, don't you?"

"Mama! Mama!" Delia heard Abel yell. Finishing with Charlie, she lifted her daughter up and went into Abel's room.

"Hey little man." Delia set Charlie on the floor with some toys. As Delia was lifting Abel from his crib, they heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway.

"Daddy! Daddy home!" Abel yelled. Delia though so till there was a knock on the door. Delia set Abel in his and put Charlie in there too.

"Watch your sister." Delia went to the living room. Carefully, Delia peaked outside the windows. She relaxed when she saw a familiar bike. "Hey Kip." Delia said opening the door.

"Hi." Kip said, "Jax told me to escort you over the clubhouse."

"Sure." Delia was use to Jax's overprotectiveness. "I'll just be a few more minutes."

"Take as long as you need."

"Do you want any coffee or anything?"

"I'm good. Thanks." Kip said. Delia got the two kids ready. Kip helped her get Abel and Charlie into the truck. Delia waited till Kip started his bike before pulling out of the driveway. When they got to the clubhouse, Jax swaggered out of the garage bay.

"Hey darlin'." Jax said. He helped Delia down before going into the back to grab the kids.

"Daddy." Abel yelled seeing his daddy.

"Hey little man." Jax handed Abel off to Delia before going around the truck to grab Charlie. "How's daddy's little princess?" Jax laid Charlie up on his shoulder. The family of four went into clubhouse.

"Well if it isn't the next Prince and Princess of SAMCRO." Bobby said. He took Charlie from Jax as Gemma grabbed Abel from Delia.

Jax throw an arm around Delia's shoulder. "Let's sneak away while the kids are distracted." Jax whispered into her ear.

"Do you think they would notice?"

"I think our two beautiful children have them distracted." Jax steered her towards the back rooms. Delia casted one more look at her children before following Jax. Shutting the door behind them, Jax framed Delia's face in his hands, pulling her lips to his.

"Mmm, how was your day?"

"Getting better."

"Cheese ball." Delia grinned. Jax sat Delia on the bed. "Mmm a nooner. I like the way you think." Delia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you minds as dirty as mine, but that's not why I called you here. Though, we could squeeze that in."  
>"So why did you call me here?"<p>

"Happy's in town for the night."

"OK. So you're not coming home tonight?"

"No babe. I'll be home tonight. Happy's here as a favor to me." Jax said. Things started clicking in place for Delia. "I love you. You're the mother of my children. I want everyone to know that you're mine. I want to put my crow on you."  
>"I would love to have your crow on me." Delia said. She pulled his head down for a kiss. Just as hands were traveling south of the border, there was a quick knock on the door. Jax reluctantly pulled away from Delia and opened the door to reveal Happy.<p>

"Hey man."

"Jax. Delia." Happy sat his bag down on the bedside table. "Ever had a tattoo?"

"No." Delia said as Happy began pulling out his tattoo gear.

"It's gonna be painful."

"I'm sure I've had worse." Delia said. Jax's jaw clenched at the mention of Caleb. Happy pulled out a medium size book and handed it to Jax.  
>"I drew up a few designs." Jax flipped through the pages, showing them to Delia.<p>

"I like that one." Delia said pointing to a larger design. It was a crow with its wings extended, mouth open in a caw. In its talons, the crow held a scythe with two blood drops dripping off the tip. Inside the scythe was Jax Teller. It was a clear mark of possession to anyone who would see the mark.

"Where do you want it?" Happy asked.

Delia looked up at Jax. "You decide." Jax thought for a second before deciding on where he wanted it.

"Turn over baby." Delia lay on her stomach on the bed. "I want it right here." Jax pointed to the top of her shoulders.

"Alright. Take off your shirt." Happy told Delia. After glancing at Jax, Delia slipped her shirt off, keeping her front facing away from Happy. After shaving the area and wiping it down, Happy placed the outline down on Delia's skin. Lifting it off, Happy looked up at Jax. "Look ok?"

The crow's wing span reached from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. The head of the crow rested on the back of her neck while the talons and scythe reached down to her bra strap. "Yeah, looks great man." Delia jumped a little when there was a sudden buzzing sound before relaxing into the bed. Jax sat up by her head and held her hand while Happy put needle to skin.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Four hours Happy walked back out into the main part of the clubhouse. "Give me the bottle of Jameson."

"She not doing good?" Tig asked

"She's fine. I need a drink." Happy unscrewed the cap and poured himself a shot. "Never seen a tattoo virgin take it as well as she has."

"You always done?" Gemma asked

"I got some shading to do." Happy said before going back into the room. "You still good?" He asked Delia

"Yeah. It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Delia took a deep breath before Happy finished the rest of her tattoo.

About fifteen minutes later, Happy sat up. "All done. Go take a look." Delia went over to the mirror and peaked over her shoulder.

"Happy, it looks amazing." Delia's eyes met Jax's. "What do you think?"

"It looks fucking sexy baby. Might have to do you face down a lot more now."

"JAX!" Delia blushed with a laugh. "Before you put away all your stuff. Do you think you could do one more for me?" Delia asked Happy before looking at Jax. "That's ok right?"

"Your body darlin'."

"What you want?" Delia explained what she wanted and Happy nodded. "Sure. Where you want it."

"I was thinking about right here." Delia ran her finger down the length of her ribs.

"Ribs are painful. There right over the body."

"I know. But it's what I want and where I want it." Happy nodded before drawing a quick stencil to show Delia and Jax. About an hour later, Delia and Jax walked into the main part of the clubhouse.

"Let's see it." Gemma said. Delia smiled at her before turning around. Delia had her hair in a bun and slipped the neck of the t-shirt down. Delia turned around and Gemma hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." The boys all had a shot together.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax stopped in the bedroom doorway as he took in the sight of his old lady. Delia stood in front of the mirror in there room wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts and her bra. Delia looked up and caught his gaze in the mirror. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Jax walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her from behind.

"Are they asleep?"  
>"Out like a light." Jax swept the hair off the side of her neck so he could lay a kiss on her neck. "Mmm you smell good."<p>

"Thanks." Delia smiled. Jax ran his hand down her side, softly grazing over her new tattoo. "It's true you know."

"What?"

"This statement." Delia wrapped a hand around his on her side. In elegant script, across her ribs, Delia had 'That Which Does Not Kill Me, Make Me Stronger'. "He tried everything he could. But I'm still here and I have you and our kids." Her tattoo was her testimony to everything she went through with Caleb. Everything she endured during her time with him, everything she overcame, and all the future problems that might arise.

Jax turned her in his arms. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." Delia put her arms around his waist. Delia let her arms drop from his waist. "Come here."<p>

"What?"

"We never really got around to that nooner." Delia said grabbing the hem of Jax's t-shirt.

"I think I've created a monster." Jax said unbuckling his belt.  
>"You love this monster." Delia jumped up as Jax wrapped an arm under her ass.<p>

"You this means your mine forever." Jax said lightly touching his crow tattoo.

"I know. This crow also means your mine forever too."

"I'm not gonna have a problem with that darlin'."

"Good. Now can we have sex? I've been really like really horny since getting tattooed."

"Monster. I definitely created a monster." Jax muttered into her neck as he laid kisses on it. Jax laid her down on the bed when Delia suddenly arched up. "Babe?"

"Still a little sensitive on my back."

"No problems darlin'." Jax flipped them to where he was on the bottom. "This gives me a good view of those bouncing tits."

"Such a romantic." Delia muttered as she straddled his lap.

"You know it."

Just as things were getting heated, a cry broke through the baby monitor. "Damn." Delia muttered into his neck.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" They heard Abel yell from his bedroom.

"Shh, don't move, maybe he'll go back to sleep."

"MAMA!" Abel screamed even louder.

"I have to go get him before he wakes up Charlie." Delia muttered. She slipped on her robe before making her way across the house. "What's up little man?" Jax rested an arm behind his head while listening to her and their son.

"Mama I scared."

"Scared of what baby? Did you have a bad dream?" Jax assumed Abel nodded because then he heard Delia say, "It's ok baby. Mommy and daddy aren't going to let anything happen to you. Try closing your eyes for mommy, ok?"

"Ok." Abel agreed. Jax didn't hear anything after that till Delia placed Abel back in the bed. "Goodnight baby."

When Delia walked back into the bedroom, Jax was sitting up in bed. "I got a question for you?"

"OK."

"How attached are you to the two cockblockers that are our children?"

"Very and don't call them cockblockers." Delia said as she crawled into bed.

"Darlin' I swear they know when my dick gets in a two inch radius of your pussy." Delia swatted at his chest.  
>"Did you have a point?"<p>

"Come away with me?"

"What?"

"Just for the weekend."

"I don't know. What about the kids?"

"My mom will watch 'em."

"Jax, I don't know. I've never been away from them for an extended period of time."

"They'll be fine and we'll have some adult time." Jax pressed a kiss the side of her neck.

"Jax…"

"Come on darlin' you know you want to."

"When?" Delia asked

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

"You have both our numbers. If she gets fussy, just give her, her blanket. Abel likes to lie next to her while she goes to sleep." Delia said two weeks later as she passed Charlie into Gemma's arms.

"Honey I've done this before." Gemma said, "Plus it's only two nights." Gemma patted her back.

"I know. I know. But this is the first time I've left them alone…overnight."

"They'll be fine." Gemma reassured.

"Delia, let's go." Jax called from his bike.

"I'm coming." Delia kissed Abel and Charlotte's head. "Mommy loves you. Be good for grandma and grandpa." She kissed Gemma's cheek next. "Thank you for watching them."

"You're welcome baby." Delia went over and climbed on Jax's bike.

"You are so pushy."

"Got you down here." He shot her a smirk

"Do you want to get laid tonight?"

"Love you."

"Love you too." Jax started his bike and drove the highway. "Where are we going?" Jax had refused to tell her where he was taking her.

"You'll see."

"Tell me."  
>"Sit back and enjoy the ride."<p>

"No, tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise." Delia slid her hand down Jax's chest to the crotch of his jeans.

"Please baby."

"Not gonna happen." Delia gave a teasing squeeze. "Whoa baby. You're gonna make me crash.

"Oh my bad." She said with pretend innocence.

"Mmhm." Jax drove for another hour before pulling into a long, dirt driveway.

"Oh Jax, it's beautiful." Delia said as she got off the bike. The cabin was made of dark wood, nestled perfectly into the trees, giving the cabin a secluded feel to it. "Where did you find this place?"

"It's Piney's. He uses it when he wants to get away." Jax grabbed their bag. He led her into the main room of the cabin.

"I take it back. Your about to get very lucky." Delia grabbed Jax by his cut. He dropped their bag and lifted her into his arms. "Jax!" She giggled as she slapped his butt. "Caveman."

"I'll show you caveman." He tossed her on the bed.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

The next morning Delia woke up alone in bed. She stretched, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around her. She wondered out into the living room of the cabin. "Jax?" Delia didn't get a response. "Where the hell is that man?" She went past the front window just as Jax's bike pulled into the driveway.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked when he came into the cabin.

"I got lonely. Where were you?"

"Getting breakfast." Jax held up the bag from a diner up the road. "Now get back into bed." Delia giggled but got back into the bed. The couple ate their breakfast in the bed.

"Mmm thank you for breakfast." Delia said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"I get up early, get you breakfast, and all I get is a kiss on the cheek."

"You want something more?"

"Hell yeah."

"How about this." Delia gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I think I'm gonna need a little more." Delia took Jax's face in-between his hands and laid a passionate kiss on his lips. By the time they pulled apart, Delia was in Jax's lap. "Marry me."

"What?" Delia sat back in his lap. Jax just grinned at her before digging in his pants pocket.

"I love you. You're the mother of my son and I'm the father of your daughter. Marry me and let's be a family…officially."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes. I'll marry you." Jax pulled her head down and laid a kiss on her. "Mmm I love you."

"I love you too."

"Show me." Delia whispered against his lips. Jax smirked at her, happy to show her how much he loved her.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

The next morning, it was Jax who woke up in bed alone. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Jax pushed the covers off his body and sitting up in bed. When Jax didn't hear the shower running, he stood up from the bed. Throwing on yesterday's boxers Jax made his way into the living room. He noticed that the door to the cabin was open and headed in that direction. Stepping into the doorway Jax noticed Delia sitting in one of the chairs.

"Hey." He said softly.

Delia looked up at him. "Hey. Did I wake you?"

"Missed your ass pressed against me." Jax sat in the chair and put Delia in his lap.

"Sorry. The sun was shining and I couldn't resist coming out here to bask in the beautiful sun shine."

"No worries darlin'." Jax said.

"What time are we leaving today?"

"Anytime you want."

"Look; don't get me wrong. I loved these last two days. I really have…but umm…could we leave now? I really miss my kids."

"Put some pants and a bra on and it's a deal." Jax said

"I love you."

Delia pressed a quick kiss to Jax's lips before jumping out of his lap. Jax watched her run into the cabin with just his tee shirt covering her. After getting dressed and packed, the pair was headed back to Charming. Delia held on to Jax as they drove through the heart of Charming, passing the way to their house, and Gemma's, heading towards the Clubhouse. Delia saw several heads lift at the sound of the motorcycle pulling into the lot. As Jax was backing up the bike, Gemma and quite a few Sons came out to see them. Delia practically flew off the bike towards her children. Jax followed his old lady at a slower pace. Jax picked up Abel as the little boy collided with his legs and Delia scooped Charlie out of Gemma's arms.

"Something you want to tell us?" Gemma said pointing to Delia's left hand. Delia brought her daughter to her chest before looking at Jax.

"Go ahead darlin'."

"We're engaged!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please take the time to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love to read all the feedback and it makes my day to see the reviews in my inbox. Just an FYI: this next chapter (CHAPTER 12) will be the last chapter of this story. Be on the lookout for that soon. I'm hoping to get it out quickly but I'm having a little bit of writer's block with certain parts. Remember to review :)<strong>

**-SexyPunk54-**


	12. Endings

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONS OF ANARCHY.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: So my computer decided to die on me. Thankfully I have everything backed up and nothing was lost. However, after I got my new computer, I was hit with writer's block. Writing Jax's vows were the hardest thing for me, so I hope you like it. Now, I'm back and this is the final chapter of SAFE IN HIS ARMS. It's kind of sad but exciting at the same time. I love this story so much and I really hope everyone likes the final chapter.**

**Like always I want to thanks not only everyone who reviewed last chapter, but everyone who reviewed this story. So here we go: HermioneandMarcus, Shantigal, dark-lelu, Venetiangrl92, otte1978, bubbles, saderia, Ezra Alexis, ILoveAnime89, Kenikia67, cici love, MissCaityGrace, ChantalFrenzy, Sassykat, saddlebrat CupKatyCakes, Ashlee, go4itgirl, Whitelion69, SnakeGirl123, ashley0921, LonePalm, SweetGA07, Lottie, Dahlia Rose-Marie, demonicseer, Keeper of Oz, Savage3511, sweetcandy apple, Lovesick Insomniac, KatieMarrie, Alikatt31, Vyla2255, lilnudger82, AngelsofHeavenandHell, msgemgem, DawnSummersGarwin, Native Beauty, val, Leigh, Kristl, ILoveThee, Chloedancerva, Mia, and Chine2009**

**To my first reviewer, spy glass, I'm pretty sure that you're not reading my story but if you are, I just have a few things to say. You were my first reviewer; you told me that there were a hundred stories out there just like mine. You also told me that real MC's don't take in strays. Well I just wanted to thank you. Because despite what you wrote, I still wrote my story, the way I saw fit and I have over a hundred reviews to show for it and alerts and favorites.**

**Rant now over; please enjoy the last chapter of Safe in His Arms.**

* * *

><p><strong>Endings <strong>

Delia lifted her head from her magazine when she heard the sound of a motorcycle approach the house. Minutes later, she heard the front door open. "Babe?"

"Living room. Be quiet the kids are asleep."

"Great. Start stripping. Time for a lit…" Jax stopped as he hit the living room. Two sets of eyes met his.

"Jackson."

"Ma." Gemma raised an eye brow at her shirtless son. Delia just laughed at him. "How the hell did you get here? I didn't see the SUV."

"Clay dropped me off." Gemma smirked at her son.

"Call him to come get you."

"We're in the middle of planning your wedding." Jax tossed Gemma the keys to his truck.

"Take the truck. My kids are asleep and I want some time with my old lady."

"Kids keeping you up at night?" Gemma directed the question at Delia.

"Abel likes to sleep with us right now. We've tried putting him back in his own bed but he starts to cry and that wakes up Charlie." Delia answered  
>"How long has he been like this?"<p>

"All week." Jax said. He had come home early, hoping the kids were taking a nap and he could make love to Delia. Now his mom was refusing to leave the house.

"If you make me another grandchild, I vote for another girl. Gotta even the numbers around here." Gemma laughed. Jax waited till he heard the door shut before jumping his old lady.

"Jax!" Delia squealed. Jax captured her mouth with his, cutting off all talk. Jax pulled Delia's top off and flung it. Unfortunately for the couple, the shirt knocked into some pictures on the side table. Jax and Delia paused at the loud clattering. They held their breath, waiting. Jax just started to lean down to kiss Delia's lips when they heard their son.

"MAMA! Mama!" He yelled

"I have to go get him. He'll wake Charlie. May I can get him down…" But Delia stopped when she heard Charlie start to cry.

"Shit." Jax groaned, hid his face in Delia's neck. There was no way the kids would go back to sleep now.

"You grab Charlie and I'll get Abel." Delia said pushing Jax off here where she could get up. Delia grabbed her shirt and threw it back on. Together they walked into the nurseries. Jax going into Charlie's room and Delia getting Abel. "What's wrong baby?"

"Mama up!" He said raising his arms. Delia lifted him up. She walked into Charlie's room to see Jax changing her diaper.

"You're getting better at those."

"Had a great teacher and a lot of practice." Jax said over his shoulder. Once she was changed Charlie was placed on Jax's chest. His arms cupping her bottom to keep her steady. The small family went back into the living room.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia blew out a frustrated breath as she flipped through her magazine. Glancing up she saw Gemma's mouth move but no words reached her ears. She tried to yawn discreetly behind her tea cup. "Are you listening to me?"  
>"Hmm?"<p>

"Exactly. You are no help."

"Gemma. I don't care about the wedding. I care about the marriage. We could get married in the backyard for all I care." Gemma went to comment back but was stopped when they heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the garage. Delia jumped up from her chair and was waiting when Jax came through the garage door. "Hey baby." She leaned up to give him a kiss. "I missed you." Delia gave him a forced smile.

"My mom's driving you crazy, isn't she?"

"Please save me?" The smile now gone from her lips.

"I can hear you." Gemma yelled from the dining room table.

"Come on darlin'." Jax threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her into the dining room. He took a seat in her unoccupied chair, pulling her down into his lap. "What the hell is all this shit?"

"Wedding plans." Gemma pointed to a magazine. "What do you think about this dress?"  
>"I…don't you think it's a little…poufy?"<p>

"Course not." Gemma glanced at her phone. "Shit. I have to get back to TM." Gemma stood up and grabbed her bag. "Love you." She kissed both their heads before leaving.

"Thank god." Delia muttered into Jax's neck.

"Let's elope."

Delia pulled back to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Have you met your mother? If we elope, she will kill us. As much as I would love nothing more, I can't risk it. I want to live to enjoy being your wife."

"I'll protect you darlin'."

"NO. I have to grin and bare it. All that matters is I'm marring you."

"Tell me how you would do it."

"Do what?"

"How you imagine our wedding?"

"I don't know. In the backyard…probably at Gemma's since she has such a pretty garden. I would be barefoot in a pretty summer dress. You and the boys would be in your cuts. All the kids running around and most importantly…our family. That's all I need. I don't need a big wedding or a big dress and lots of flowers. I just need you, our kids, and our family and it will be my dream come true."

"Then that's what you'll get."

"Jax, your mom is planning the wedding of the century."

"That's just cause she actually likes the bride this time."

Delia slapped his chest. "Shut up."

"Look. I'll talk to my mom."

"Promise?"'

"Promise." Jax sealed his promise with a kiss.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

That promise found Jax in the office of Teller-Morrow the next day. His mom was at her desk, doing paperwork when he approached her. "Hey baby. I'm gonna come over tonight to go over more wedding plans with Delia."  
>"Yeah. I need to talk to you about that?"<p>

"What?" Gemma laid her glassed on her desk.

"I don't really care how I get married. She's already got my crow and I already have her heart. We have two kids together. But Delia wants to get married in your backyard. She wants to do it barefoot and have a small wedding. And her happiness as well as my kids' happiness is the most important thing. So when you go over tonight, I want you to listen to what she wants and do it."

"Jax."

"No ma. She wants a small wedding and she's going to get a small wedding." Jax said sternly, leaving Gemma no room for argument.

"Alright."

"Alright." Jax turned around to walk back into the garage.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia watched a 26 months old Abel chase Charlotte, now a year and a half old, around the backyard. Delia smiled at her children. "What are you doing out here?" Delia looked up at Gemma.

"Watching my kids and enjoying the sunshine."

"You have a wedding to get ready for."  
>"I do." Delia looked down at her finger, where her diamond engagement ring glittered in the sunlight<p>

"Come on we have to get ready to do your hair and makeup."

"Ok." Delia rounded up the two kids and went inside.

"How you want your hair?" Gemma said as her cell phone rang. "What?"

"Where's Delia? She isn't answering her phone."

"Hello to you too. She's right here."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Take that tone with me again and I'll hang up and shut all the phones off."

"Ma." Jax said. Gemma handed her phone to Delia, who smiled into the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey babe."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

"I'm already ready. Just waiting on you darlin'."

"You trimmed that thing on your face, Teller?" There was silence on the other end. "I'll take that as a no." Delia said, "If you expect me to say 'I do' when Bobby asked. Then I would suggest you trim that thing on your face that you call a goatee."

"Ok baby."

"Oh and make sure Bobby isn't wearing his Elvis costume. Cuts I can handle, Elvis I cannot."

"You got it babe."

"Good." Gemma made a motion with her hands to wrap it up. "I gotta go babe. I'll see you this afternoon."

"I'll see you this afternoon." Jax hung up the phone. Delia gave Gemma back her phone. Two hours later, Delia's hair and makeup where done and she dressed the kids. Abel looked like a mini Jax with jeans and a white tee while Charlotte wore a dress.

"I'll take them down stairs to wait with Juice."

"Thanks Gemma."

Delia opened her closet and pulled out her dress. She stripped off Jax's button down that she had on along with her yoga pants. As Delia turned back around, her gaze got caught in the mirror. More pointedly at the words that were inked into her side along her ribs. _That Which Does Not Kill Me, Only Makes Me Stronger_. Delia ran her finger tips over it before turning back to her dress. Once they were dressed, Gemma drove them over to her and Clay's house where they were having the wedding at, in the backyard. Then everyone was to go over to the clubhouse for the party.

There was a knock on Gemma's guest bedroom door. "Come in." Tig popped his head in with eyes closed.

"Hey." Tig said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Tig opened his eyes.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You clean up very nicely yourself." Tig smiled down at her.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah. We're already a family. This is just…us making it official."

Tig smiled down at her, gently brushing her cheek. "I don't say it often but I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Alex." Delia said. Leaning up, Delia brushed her lips over her uncle's cheek. "I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For saving me and my baby's life. For being such a wonderful uncle."

"Your family. I'd do anything for family." Gemma opened the door.  
>"We're all ready for you. Went you get to the back door, knock and wait till it opens."<p>

"Ok." Tig and Delia said. Gemma left the room. Tig offered her his arm. Delia took his arm and Tig leads her down the steps. When they reached the back door, Tig knocked.

"I look ok?"

"Beautiful."

"Don't let me fall."

"I won't."

The doors open and Delia smiled watching Abel finish leading Charlotte up the aisle. Jax looked up the moment the doors opened. When their eyes locked together, everyone else in the backyard just faded away. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. Tig gently leads her forward. All the guys were sitting the in chairs. Charming was the only charter in attendance for the ceremony. Other charters were back at the clubhouse waiting for the reception to begin. That was the part of the wedding that Delia completely turned over to Gemma. Tig handed Delia over to Jax, both figuratively and literally. Tig kissed Delia's cheek before turning to Jax.

"Take care of her."

"Always." Jax said

Bobby coughed lightly to get everyone's attention. "So this is probably the part where I make some sappy speech about undying love and how these two were meant to be. But this is me and I'm not really that type of man." Everyone laughed. "But I can say something about Jax and Delia." Delia gave Bobby a glare.

"Remember that there are kids in the hearing range." Delia warned

"Ok. Ok." Bobby said, "When I first met Delia, Tig had brought her to us from Sacramento. And I think Gemma was playing matchmaker when she put Delia in Jax's guest bedroom. Not that she stayed there for long." Delia smacked Bobby's arm. "Anyway over the next few months, as her belly grew. I watched her get stronger, I watched her heal. Then I saw her fall in love and her be loved in return. Not many couples make it in this life. I know your both in this for the long haul and I wish you all the luck in the world."

Delia wiped the tears from her eyes. "You did a pretty good job at the sappy speech about love."

"Just speaking the truth." The rest of the ceremony was kind of a blur for Delia. She kept her eyes on Jax till it came time for the vows, Delia went first.

"When I first met you, re-met you, whatever, I wasn't in place to trust a man. But you still took me in and you were kind and sweet to me and my…our baby. I can never thank you enough for proving to me that I can trust a man again, and I can love a man and I can be loved. I feel so protected and treasured when I'm with you. I know that I am always safe in your arms. I love you so much Jax."

"I love you and our children. You came into my life unexpectedly, but it was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I will try my hardest to always keep you happy and healthy. You're stuck with me now darlin'."

"I think you're forgetting something." Clay yelled from his seat. Delia grinned at Jax. Jax gave a smirk to his brothers before grinning at Delia.

"Delia, I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." When he finished his brother all yelled and clapped.

After exchanged rings, Bobby got everyone's attention. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jax, give her a big kiss." The crowd roared with laughter as Jax swept Delia into his arms and laid a passionate kiss on her.

"I can't wait to get you alone." Jax whispered against her lips.

"Why don't you send everyone to the clubhouse? Neeta's gonna keep the kids here. We can sneak back to our house and have our first marital 'relations'."

"I like the way you think." Jack pulled back. "Alright. We'll meet you at the clubhouse."

"And where are you two going?" Gemma asked with a knowing smirk.

Delia grinned at her. "I have to get changed."

"Changed my ass. Don't be too long 'getting changed'." Gemma said.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Jax helped Delia off the bike as he pulled up to their house. "So how long before Gemma and wants us back at the clubhouse?" Delia asked

"Babe, she knows what goes on when we don't have the kids. It's safe to say we have about two hours."

"And what will we do with two whole hours to ourselves?" Delia teased

Jax swung her into his arms. "I have a few ideas."

Delia opened the door and once they were through it, Jax kicked it shut. He carried her into house and to their bedroom. Jax let Delia slid to her feet at the end of their bed. Delia reached up to her hair, taking the pins out. Her hair fell down in waves around her shoulders. Sliding the hair to one side of her neck, Delia presented her back to him. Jax placed a kiss on her neck as he started to undo the buttons of the back of the dress.

When it dropped around her ankles, Delia turned around to face Jax. She lifted her hands and gently took off his cut. After laying it on the chair, Jax lifted her into his arms. Delia wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She let her hand drift through his hair. He laid her on the bed before leaning back. After stripping out of his shirt, Delia reached up and pulled Jax down on top of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

The clubhouse door opened and Jax carried Delia into the room. Everyone in the club started to clap for the couple. "Put me down." Delia said. Now wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a white lace strapless top. "Thank you." Delia said kissing his lips, "I have something I need to tell you." Delia said suddenly.

"What's up babe?" Jax said, but was interrupted by Clay whistling for everyone's attention.

"It can wait." Delia gave Jax an easy smile as they refocused on Clay.

"One quick thing before this party really gets started." He turned to Jax and Delia. "I'm so happy for the two of you. I couldn't ask for a better son or a better daughter." Delia smiled at her father-in-law. "And if you have any more kids. Let 'em be boys. I don't think this old heart could take another girl." The clubhouse was filled with laughter. Clay raised his bottle of beer. "To Jax and Delia."

Everyone raised their glasses or bottles. "To Jax and Delia."

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

Delia leaned down to place a kiss on Jax's lips "I'm gonna get some fresh air."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just a little hot in here. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Jax said. Delia started to walk towards the door, stopping every other step, when someone wanted to talk. Gemma grabbed her before she made it to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside for a quick second."

"Why? You ok?"

"I'm fine. Like I told Jax. It's just a little hot in here."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I'll give you ten minutes. Then I'm coming out there after you. This is your party."

"No, this is your party. My party started at home and will continue after Jax and I leave. Neeta is keeping Abel and Charlotte right?"

"Yeah."

Delia nodded and continued outside. She walked over to the bench and sat down. Lifting her face up towards the setting sun as the warmth hit her face. The smile that had been on her face since the doors opened at the wedding began to slowly slide from her face when she opened her eyes. There sitting on the fence in front of her was a black crow. Delia stood up from the bench, determined to ignore the bird and started to walk back into the clubhouse. A cold chill went down her spine when the bird cawed at her. Delia turned to face the crow; however, the squeal of tires caused her to look towards the street. Several loud bangs broke through the silent afternoon air.

-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-

All music and laughter stopped inside when they heard the sound of gunshots. The men immediately drew their weapons. Clay turned to Gemma. "Make sure everyone stays inside." Jax pushed his way out of the clubhouse. His heart stopped when he reached the door. "DELIA!" He yelled, rushing towards the unmoving body of his wife. Juice and Happy rushed out to the street to get a look at the car. Jax dropped to his knees beside her and the ever growing puddle of blood. "Babe?" When Jax turned her over, he saw the red staining her white top. "Baby? Delia, open your eyes."

"Holy shit." Clay said, "SOMEONE CALL A GOD-DAMN AMBULANCE!"

"Babe?" Delia just lay unconscious in Jax's arms. Her blood staining his arms and the pavement under her.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! It's finally complete. That was the ending of Safe in His Arms. Tell me what you think about the ending. Did you like it or hate it? Depending on the response I get, I will do a sequel. I already have an outline done. Please remember to review. I love to hear all the feedback. Thank you again to everyone who has read this story. It meant a lot to me. Have a great rest of the summer. <strong>

**-Sexypunk54-**

**P.S: For anyone who wants to see photos of what everything looks like. Head to my profile page and you'll find a link.**


	13. Sequel Information

WOW! That is all I can say to the overflowing response I got for the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter. To put all your minds at ease, I will be doing a sequel to Safe in His Arms. I will be taking a couple weeks to regroup and go over my outline for the sequel. So look for it mid-August. Thanks again


End file.
